


The remnant sun

by Ogami_no_kuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogami_no_kuro/pseuds/Ogami_no_kuro
Summary: Crosspost from FFnetAfter the fall of the Uzumaki Clan, young Kushina flees to the Hidden Leaf, eventually having a daughter, Kazue Uzumaki. In few years of life, Kazue is left orphaned, a pacifist who hates the shinobi mentality due to the traumatic loss of her parents. Despite her hangups, to guide and protect her brother she vows to become an elite ninja. Rated M for violence, limited smut, and language
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Karin/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Brazen liberators

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this was my first attempt at writing an ambitious story so I frontloaded the pilot a bit.

The remnant sun

Chapter one: Brazen liberators

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing after years of reading and reviewing anonymously, if this goes over well I may start writing more.

* * *

Land of rapids (Tanigakure) - 3rd era - 71st year

"Kushina dear, don't fall behind."

A lovely pale skinned woman with long twin-braided red-brown hair extends her hand out to a young girl with a short pixie cut crimson hair.

"I'm sorry mama, it's just so pretty."

The girl pockets something taking one last glance off the hillside where a flowing valley glinted in the day's first light like a crystal serpent crawling across the land.

"Come darling, your father is waiting for us."

"Yes, Mama."

Carefully the woman lifted the bottoms of their elegant green kimonos so they wouldn't snag and tear on the rocks and shrubbery along the path.

"Kurumi, there you are, I was beginning to think you'd lost your way."

A handsome tan rugged man with a slightly scarred face in a fancy white robe smiled at the two of them.

He had long rust-colored hair tied with a gold ornamental brooch in a high ponytail and a flowing red beard.

"Sorry Arashi, our dear Kushina was simply taken by the landscapes."

"Oh, well I suppose I can forgive it this time."

The man lightly poked the girl on her tiny nose earning a giggle.

"Come along little fish we need to meet with Lord Hokage."

The three walked hand in hand, the girl hopping along as they approached a large spherical wooden building.

"Halt, this is a restricted area, only the Uzukage, and his escort is permitted to enter."

Two men in green jackets met them at the door.

"It's okay boys I'm Arashi Uzumaki, the Hokage is expecting me."

Arashi smiled pointing to the orange and white Kage hat on his back.

"My apologies Lord Uzukage, please right this way."

Arashi nodded thankfully and followed the men inside.

They arrived at a spacious conference room where a late-middle-aged man sat with an ornate wood pipe in his hand.

His coffee-brown hair was spiky and cut short to let his forehead and ears breathe, a pointed goatee on his chin gave him the distinguished look of an older man.

"Ah Arashi, I trust the journey here bid well?"

"Quite Saru, you look well."

The Hokage stood and placed his hands atop the younger man's bowing and shaking with both.

"Please have a seat, Biwako dear fetch us some tea, and dumplings for the little one."

A pretty shorter brown-haired woman in a pink kimono nodded dutifully, meeting them with her brown eyes she smiled and excused herself with a bow.

"You are too kind my Lord."

Arashi sat placing a kiss on his wife's lips as she sat next to him.

Kushina sat in between them admiring a shiny green stone she had found on the hillside.

"How have things been in the village I heard a serious storm struck your coast this past moon?"

The red-haired man nodded.

"It was one the likes of which I haven't seen since I was a boy,"

He closed his eyes, face darkened, his features rising in recollection.

"-The sea wall towered above our highest towers."

Arashi's expression shifted again, changing suddenly like the sea.

"If it hadn't been for my father's sealing circle sealing away the tide we may have been taken by the water."

Sarutobi blew smoke out, his eyebrow, raising in surprise.

"Lord Noburu made something like that?"

Arashi nodded.

"Father always said the sea was our greatest ally, and our fiercest enemy, he made it his goal to prevent another tragedy like the flood of Ryuunosuke."

Hiruzen looked away, blushing lightly.

"I feel a fool as your closest ally to admit this, but I'm not familiar with the tale."

Arashi smiled and waved him off.

"It's fine Saru, it was before our time."

Sarutobi smiled thankfully.

"Ryuunosuke Uzumaki was my great grandfather and the 13th head of the Uzumaki clan."

"Lord Shigure's father?"

Sarutobi raised the pipe to his lips.

"Yes, his son Shigure was my grandfather and the man who became known as the First Uzukage."

Sarutobi looked on inquisitively.

"What happened?"

Again, Arashi's expression shifted to a mournful frown.

"On the 83rd year of his reign, a storm of untold size assaulted our coast and blocked out the sun for four days and four nights."

"A storm of such size can last that long?"

Hiruzen's expression became that of shock as he envisioned such a sight.

Arashi nodded grimly.

"When it broke Ryuunosuke was gone, and my grandfather, Shigure, was forced to ascend the throne, my father was a boy when it happened but he never forgot the desolation."

"I apologize if my words reopened a wound."

Arashi shook his head smiling beneath his beard.

"It's a part of life Hiruzen, if I let such things pull me down I could never be a Kage or a father."

Kushina giggled as Arashi ruffed her hair.

Biwako reentered the room with a plate in hand and set down a saucer of tea for each of the room's occupants.

Leaning down she handed a colorful stick of Dango to Kushina who accepted it gratefully.

Arashi took a gentle sip of his tea.

"Thank you Biwako, you are too kind."

The woman smiled.

"For you Lord Arashi, it's a pleasure."

Hiruzen took a sip of his tea, clearing his throat.

"Well, surely you called this meeting for more than a social call?"

Arashi inclined in his chair.

"Sadly you are correct, I carry ill tidings."

Hiruzen looked at him with concern.

"What's got you concerned, old friend?"

Arashi's expression darkened as he placed his hands against his temple.

"Ohnoki and Ay are sending more and more scouts to our border with the Mist, I've taken my concerns to Lord Mizukage but he assures me caution is unnecessary."

Hiruzen's expression changed as he sighed.

"I worried this would happen, at the last Kage summit they raised gripes over how much favor you were garnering."

Arashi nodded with understanding.

"I see how they could feel slighted, we are a small island nation, yet we receive aid from the feudal lords in amounts far greater than they do,"

Arashi placed his head into his hands.

"-still, it's not like we have a say, you know as I do the Feudal Lord's are swayed by whim more than words."

"I do friend, I'll try to put my foot down at the next summit and let them know further aggression will not be tolerated."

Arashi's expression softened in relief.

"Thank you Hiruzen, please, I would hate for things to escalate into another ugly conflict."

"I understand Arashi, worry no more, this is the last you'll hear of it."

* * *

The village hidden by whirling tides (Uzushiogakure) - 3E - Y76

"Lord Arashi!"

A man of 19 with cropped red hair rushed into the throne room.

"Taiki, what's the matter, catch your breath?"

The man breathed heavily clearly winded from a long stretch of constant travel.

"It's our border sir, the barrier guards have relayed a message, the Mizukage has betrayed us, there are soldiers gathering at our border with the Mist."

Arashi stood up tightly, his arms straightening tensely by his sides.

"Taiki, listen closely, go fetch Kurumi and Kushina, bring them to me, then go tell the other men to prepare for battle."

"Yes my lord, at once my lord!"

* * *

Kushina sat at her bedside looking out her window at the tide illuminated faintly by the dusks crimson light.

Reaching into an ornate wooden box on her nightstand she pulled a glistening green comb from within.

Lifting her long red hair over either shoulder she began combing it straight while humming a gentle tune.

Her serenity broken she jumped when an urgent knock popped at her door.

"Y-Yes?"

The door cracked open violently and a tense-looking young man stepped in.

"Lady Kushina, it's Taiki you need to come with me and Lady Kurumi at once."

Kushina's heart dropped in her chest as she stood up pocketing her comb and running to the door.

"What's going on."

"There's no time, follow me let's go."

* * *

Arashi paced his chambers nervously as he awaited the return of his messenger.

"Daddy!"

Arashi turned with a smile of relief as he wrapped Kushina and his wife in a hug.

"What's going on dear?"

"It's as I worried, Ohnoki and Ay plan to invade us."

Kurumi paled her eyes racing fearfully.

"But why, we didn't take part in the last war?"

"Any fool can smell the next great war on the wind, It's clear they intend to wipe us out before then."

Kurumi met his eyes with a horrified stare.

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, with the Uzumaki clan gone the Leaf loses its strongest bishop."

"But surely Hiruzen won't let this happen, he has to send reinforcements, right?!"

Arashi nodded.

"Saru would never knowingly let us be invaded, until reinforcements arrive we have to hold this island with all of our strength,"

Arashi looked down at his shaking hands.

"-and that's why you can't be here."

"What, Arashi, you can't send me away, I'm a level 10 sealer, I'd be invaluable to the defense effort!"

Arashi shook his head violently.

"We have several level 10 sealers, you are Kushina's only mother, I will not let her go through life as an orphan."

"But Arashi!"

"Enough, you will be leaving by ship with Kushina and the civilians."

Kurumi sighed but nodded looking at Arashi with wells of concern.

"Please Arashi... don't die."

Arashi smiled a fierce fire in his eyes.

"I don't intend to die here until we can be together again, watch over Kushina."

Kurumi nodded, taking her daughter's arm.

"We need to go, Kushina."

Kushina's eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy, please come with us!"

Arashi shook his head.

"Sorry little fish, I am the Uzukage, and I can't abandon the village any more than I could abandon my own daughter, be safe, be strong until I see you again."

Leaning down, Arashi planted a kiss on Kushina's forehead.

"Go Kurumi I need to join the defense."

She nodded, taking the sobbing Kushina and leaving for the shore.

Arashi sighed as their footsteps faded in the distance.

"I'm sorry little fish, but from this day on you must be strong."

Arashi arrived outside the mansion where his top Jonin commanders had gathered.

"Taiki gather the sealing corp, have them meet me here."

"Yes my lord."

"Renji you are in charge of the infantry, hold a line at the shore."

A muscular man with close-shaved red hair and a thick goatee crossed his arms in a hearty salute.

"At once, my lord."

"Suiko, gather our strongest water users, head to the temple."

A tiny woman in a flowing white kimono with wavy swept hair covering her left eye bowed on one knee.

"Yes, Lord Uzukage."

Arashi buried his head in shame for what he had planned.

'Father, Grandfather, please forgive me, if the worst should come, I will do that which is forbidden.'

* * *

Hours later...

The last of four ships landed at a dock near Sugi village in the northern cape of the Land of fire.

A team of Chunin from Konoha led a caravan into the town center and loaded the Women and children into carts.

They were led by Hiruzen's pupil Jiraiya who had been called back from training to escort them personally.

Kushina and Kurumi were placed into a palanquin cart at the center of the formation and obscured from view.

Jiraiya came to greet them personally knocking politely on the cart before climbing inside to update them on the travel plans.

"Lady Kurumi, Lady Kushina, we'll be taking a northern path nearing the Final Valley and passing through the eastern forest to avoid an ambush."

He ran a hand through his long white mane of hair looking around to see if the loading was done.

"If you need anything feel free to ask me, I'll be just behind you."

Excusing himself with a clumsy bow he climbed out of the cart.

Kushina and Kurumi both sat in the horse-cart dejected as it began to shake with movement, the caravan headed for the leaf village.

Kushina looked up at the sky, dried tears on her face as her mother placed a reassuring grip on her leg.

"It'll be okay, your father is the greatest mind our clan has known, if he can't think of a winning strategy no-one can."

"That's what worries me, mama, what if there is no winning, what if reinforcements never show?!"

Kurumi looked down.

"We can't accept that Kushina, we are Uzumaki, and Uzumaki endure."

Kushina looked away from her mom and towards the crescent moon.

'Daddy...'

* * *

Bodies lined the shore, blood pouring out into the sea in such volumes that it stained the coast red, fires dotted the island like constellations on the land.

Arashi breathed heavily, his blue kimono was torn, blood lined his chest, and the bodies of enemy and ally piled at his feet.

His blue eyes caught the darkened gaze of Renji who lay fading on the ground below him, coughing blood from a hole punched in his abdomen.

"Sorry... Lord Arashi..."

Arashi closed his eyes breathing through his nose in an attempt to regain composure, his lungs burned from the smoke and smell of death.

"Taiki... send the message to Suiko, we've lost the coast."

The boy breathed heavily barely standing a bloody hole was all that remained where his eye used to be.

"Are you sure my Lord.. reinforcements might yet arrive."

"It will be too late Taiki, go, and thank you, thank you for all you have given."

"I would do it all again for you my lord, may we meet again."

The boy bowed, vanishing as Arashi faced the approaching ships.

"Hear me, cowards, I am Arashi Uzumaki first of my name, 3rd Uzukage, and Dragon of the sea, for each you have slain a score of yours have fallen,"

He roared, tearing the remaining scraps of his long grey undershirt off.

"-We shall meet again in hell as all warriors do, and at the gates of hell we will kill you a thousand times over, the sentence for traitors, and cowards both!"

Forming a hand sign he sensed the chakra in the distance, a unified jutsu of untold proportions performed by every surviving Uzumaki.

As the first wave of enemy reinforcements broke upon the shore, it crackled with a thunderous boom, and they were blinded by the thick rain and sudden blackness.

The moonlight and fire were snuffed by storm clouds and rain, till the only relief from the darkness was the glow of lightning and the exploding collapse of mountains.

Nothing was spared.

3 days later…

The sound of many footsteps echoed across the rubble.

A team of Anbu swept the island searching for the Uzukage while many Chunin and Genin gathered the bodies of the fallen Uzumaki.

A grim Hiruzen stood by the shore holding a crying Kushina, while Kurumi sat knees in the sand staring at the ocean.

"Lord Hokage, we found him!"

A jonin in his mid-twenties with gravity-defying white hair ran up.

"Where Sakumo?"

The younger man shifted the spiky tail of his hair falling behind the shoulder of his green flak jacket.

"Follow me, sir, I'll take you to them."

"Kurumi should we?"

The woman nodded.

"Kushina is smart, and strong, she'll be fine."

Hiruzen nodded.

"Come along."

Hiruzen followed Sakumo with the Uzumaki in tow crossing the edge of the ruined forest to a destroyed temple.

A group of chunin tenderly lifted a broken body onto a pram made of portable wooden slats.

"Daddy…"

Kushina's tears began to fall freshly as she saw the body of her father, arms singed black by thunder, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth down to his chest.

Kurumi placed a firm grip on her daughter's shoulder.

"Be strong Kushina, his pain is gone, he's watching over us, even now."

Hiruzen looked at the face of his friend dutifully with a composed form, but inside his chest pain swirled.

Sakumo averted his gaze but Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him.

"Don't look away, when you live as a shinobi this is how it ends."

"Y-yes Lord Hiruzen."

Sakumo's eyes burned with understanding.

The cries of Uzumaki widows filled the island as the day was spent discovering the countless bodies of the fallen clan.

With each found the hopes of any survivors grew slimmer and slimmer eventually fading to nothing.

By night the island was once again lit by a series of fires this time the piles of slain Earth, Cloud, and Mist ninja cremated in mass pyres.

Standard procedure was to return them all to their homeland but not this time, the betrayal of the Uzumaki was an affront to the honor of shinobi, and the perpetrators deserved no honor.

Most of the fallen Uzumaki were buried by the ruins of the temple, some were burned and had their ashes spread to sea, few widows opted to take them to the leaf and bury them where they now reside.

For Arashi, a memorial was erected behind the Hokage mountains near the crypts of the past Hokage, and he was buried as an honorary leaf ninja with Kushina, and Kurumi's consent.

His funeral was a grand affair, with every Uzumaki and leaf village member in attendance, even the Fire daimyo made an appearance to lavish flowers and gold upon his honor.

To little surprise following the wake of the fall, a formal declaration of war was made by Hiruzen onto the Earth and Cloud.

The Mist paid great reparations and swore to neutrality with the knowledge that they were too weak to endure a full-on assault from the Leaf.

They had given the most soldiers, ships, and money to the assault on Uzushio and following the absolute destruction of the island had lost a major part of their forces.

The decision to pardon the Mist caused no shortage of unrest within the Uzumaki survivors, and many of them returned to the Ruins of Uzushio before scattering across the Elemental nations.

This was the start of the 3rd great war, an event that would birth countless heroes and legendary tales of valor but only amid a sea of blood and countless deaths.

* * *

Hidden Leaf (Konoha)- 3E - Y78

Kushina sighed.

Pocketing her comb she said a silent prayer for her father, tossing on a fitted yellow jacket over her flowing green dress.

Stepping out into the kitchen she saw her mother nestling a cup of tea.

"Hey mom, you know today is the graduation test right?"

Her mother nodded silently, never opening her eyes.

"You're not gonna ask me to drop out again, are you?"

No response.

"I've told you, mom, I don't blame Lord Hiruzen one bit, the leaf is like family to the Uzumaki."

Kurumi sighed, opening her eyes slowly and giving her daughter an impassive look.

"Kushina don't, just go to your exam, we'll talk about this later."

"I love you mom I'll see you when I get back."

Kushina sighed, stepping outside the door and closing it with a rough push.

As her footsteps faded Kurumi let her tears drop into her cup.

"How can you be so strong, with that _thing_ inside you?"

She sipped the tea swallowing her guilt and stood up wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'Arashi, forgive me, I fear I've hurt our daughter again.'

* * *

Kushina arrived outside the academy as waves of students flooded the entrance.

One bigger brown-haired boy snickered, pointing her out to his lanky raven-haired friend in the crowd.

"Hey Tenji, look, it's Princess Tomato!"

Kushina's eye twitched as she turned to angrily face the boy.

"What was that Burushi, care to say that to my face."

The boy strutted up to her without an ounce of fear and raised his chest proudly to her.

"What are you gonna do, strangle me with your ugly red hair?"

The lankier boy laughed brushing his long bangs behind a red headband.

"Good one Buru, show it to her."

"Oh, you mean this."

The boy smiled toothily flashing a blue headband tied around his neck.

"That's right Tomato girl, I'm a ninja now so you can't touch me."

Kushina's expression faltered as she stared up at the reflective metal which held the symbol of a leaf.

"That's what I thought, move along before I send you flying with my flashy new jutsu."

"Then she'll be a smashed tomato hahaha!"

Burushi laughed at his lackey's joke looking away from the girl for a moment to meet his eyes.

He turned back and Kushina lunged like a serpent tackling him to the ground and planting her fist in his nose.

Tenji fell on his rear frightened as he saw the older, larger boy dropped by the vicious redhead.

"Smashed tomato huh?"

Kushina grinned, her eyes that of a rabid beast.

"I'll show you a smashed tomato."

She began punching the boy in the gut causing him to grunt with pain, blood pouring from his broken nose.

"L-leave him alone!"

Kushina turned angrily, raising her blood-stained knuckles to the other boy.

"What, do you want a beat down too?!"

The boy flinched covering his face with his arms and making a girlish screech.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Dragon of the leaf, remember that!"

She stood up delivering one last kick to the downed boy before spitting on her fist and wiping the blood off on the inside of her jacket.

She took a deep breath composing herself and stepping inside the building.

A blonde boy watched with shocked wide eyes from the top of a nearby tree.

'She's so amazing.'

* * *

Kushina placed her blue headband around her hair like a bandanna tying back her long bangs.

Bowing and thanking her sensei she excused herself.

At the door, she accidentally bumped into a figure tensing her fist instinctively.

She looked up and saw it was a pretty boy with long blond hair.

He apologized blushing and grabbed his headband which had fallen off his arm.

He turned to leave nervously but she reached out for him.

"Wait, you're Minato right, you said you'd be Hokage on the first day of school?"

He nodded, still blushing and avoiding her gaze.

"Y-you're Kushina right that famous hero's daughter?"

Her expression darkened.

"Hero huh."

She excused herself brusquely making her way past him.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

"No, just forget about it, I have to go."

She ran away, a piece of her hair pinching from the metal of her headband fell to the ground.

Minato reached down and picked it up watching the girl vanish in the distance.

"Such a pretty shade of red."

* * *

Forest of death - 3E - Y79

Kushina felt the sweat trickle down her temple, clutching the kunai closely like a love she scanned the forest perimeter.

"Can you sense them?"

A skinny boy with long black hair stood nervously looking over his shoulder a small tanto in his hand.

"Shut up Tenji, she's trying to focus."

An older boy with his headband tied over his eye and short-cropped blonde hair stood tensed every muscle ready for action.

Kushina sprung to life eyes darting open and threw a kunai into a tree branch.

"Noboru 6'oclock!"

The old blonde boy of the team spun around slamming a fist into a boulder behind him.

It shattered with a satisfying crunch the dust and sediment blinding the genin hiding behind it.

Noboru tackled him to the ground incapacitating him with an elbow to the neck.

"Well?"

Kushina shook her head.

"The others aren't here, he must've been sent to scout the area, check him for a scroll."

Noboru chuckled.

"There's no way they would give their scout a- no way."

Noboru reached into the boy's jacket and pulled out an earth scroll.

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

Kushina reached out and grabbed it.

"Let me see it."

Making a hand sign she set the scroll down on the ground and channeled chakra into it.

"It's the real deal, looks like we're clear."

Pocketing the Earth scroll alongside the Heaven scroll she had been given at the entrance she gestured to Tenji.

"Tenji, tie him up."

The skinny boy nodded.

"Y-yeah."

Tying the boy's wrists with ninja wires they pinned him to a tree with kunai in his sleeves.

"Couldn't something come by and eat him?"

Kushina shook her head.

"His team is in the area, they'll be here to check why he hasn't returned soon, besides our campfire has scared off the worst of the predators."

"Alright, Kushina but if he dies it's on you."

Noboru grunted.

"Stop being a chickenshit Tenji and go grab the bags."

Tenji flinched from the muscular boy who faked a punch.

"Noboru we have enough creatures stalking us without Tenji leaving a trail of urine, ease off."

"R-right sorry Kushina."

"Let's go if we're gonna make it to the tower before the poachers we need to move quickly."

* * *

"How much further to the tower?"

Kushina pulled a scroll from her pouch unfurling it to reveal a map of the perimeter.

"It looks like we've got another 10 kilometers at least."

"Hopefully there's nothing in between us and the tower."

Kushina bit her lip a bead of sweat tracing her cheek.

'I've got a feeling things can't be that simple.'

Before she could vocalize her concerns a moving object cut the wind near her ear.

"Get down!"

Kushina dropped from the tree branch she was standing on landing with a roll to the forest floor.

She heard her teammates dropping to either side of her.

"Can you sense them?"

Kushina nodded.

"There are four chakra signatures in the area, and they have us surrounded."

Noboru groaned raising his knuckle knives in a guard, Tenji nervously held his tanto up in a guard.

Kushina pulled a Kodachi from a side scabbard on her back clutching it tightly in her hands.

The first of them leaped out spinning with a violent speed.

Noboru was tossed back his guard broken, with a nasty cut spilling across his cheek.

He growled trying to lift his arms but couldn't

"Kushina, the bastard's using poison or something, I can't lift my arms!"

Tenji dropped his guard in a moment of panic turning to Kushina for reassurance and was tagged on his shoulder by the fast-moving figure.

"A-ah."

Tenji fell on his chest.

Kushina began to sweat gritting her teeth.

'Damn it Tenji, now it's just me against 4 of them, maybe I can bargain with the scrolls, we can still find another set if we hurry.'

"Boss they're down, it's just the girl."

The fast-moving figure came to a stop in front of a tree, revealing himself to be a boy of around 17 in a blue sweater and grey cargo pants with a metallic rebreather and off white eye mask.

His hair was a short spiky ash blonde and his eyes were taupe purple, a purple mist village headband was tied around his arm.

Two figures landed on either side of him.

One of them was a man in his mid-twenties with a brown sleeveless haori jacket and baggy red pants.

His eyes were a chestnut brown, and his entire head was shaved bald except for a long black ponytail at the back, he wore a red earth headband around his neck.

The other was a dark-skinned girl with golden eyes between 18 and 19, she had long purple hair in a lazy side ponytail and wore a white hooded jacket parted down the middle.

Underneath she wore a sleeveless brown fishnet shirt over a black sports bra, grey shorts with brown fishnet leggings, and long black sandals.

"She's the one, right Ken?"

The female of the group turned to the bald man.

The man nodded with a smirk.

"That's her all right, look at that hair."

Kushina raised her kodachi in a guard against the group.

"What do you want from me?"

The man stepped forward approaching her without an ounce of fear.

Kushina's eyes glowed with intensity as she slashed out keeping the man at a distance.

"Stay back, step any closer and I'll take a limb!"

The older woman raised her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Kushina was suddenly tackled from behind by an unseen force that sent her sprawling, she groaned with dizzy confusion.

"Good mutt."

Looking up she saw the culprit, a curly-brown-haired boy in a grey t-shirt soaked with sweat.

He had red fang marks under each of his eyes, but his breathing was labored and he grabbed his head in confused pain.

"Michi what the hell, what's wrong with you?!"

Kushina stood up grunting with effort having had the wind knocked out of her with that tackle.

He didn't acknowledge her his eyes glazed over with foggy confusion.

"You're wasting your time girl, Ayaka has him under her pretty green thumb."

The woman nodded cockily.

"He's right, the stupid dog was all too willing to drop his guard just to kiss a pretty foreign flower he barely knew, he never even considered it could be a trap."

She whistled again.

"Take her down, if you're a good boy I'll give you another treat hmm."

The dazed Inuzuka growled leaping at Kushina like a wild hound.

Kushina growled slamming the pommel of her blade into his gut with her legs planted firmly into a stance.

The boy coughed up spit hunching over, and she slammed him in the temple with the blunt of her blade knocking him to the ground unconscious.

The female ninja's eyes raised, at her brutality against a member of her own village.

"I thought that leaf ninja were supposed to be sentimental weaklings?"

The bald man chuckled.

"She probably spent her formative years with the Uzumaki."

Kushina locked eyes with them in a fierce gaze.

"He'll live, if you don't leave, I can't promise the same for you."

The bald man shook his head taking a step back his eyes surveying her every movement.

"Thanks for the offer girly, but I'll have to decline, Shou, take her down."

The mist boy nodded vanishing into a vapor cloud.

In a blur of movement, he appeared above her with a curved kunai slash aimed for her shoulder.

To the surprise of everyone watching Kushina reacted in an instant with a vicious twist.

Throwing her arm upward she slashed the boy's shoulder with her blade planting it deeply into his collar and tossing him into a nearby tree trunk.

He groaned in pain clutching his shoulder as blood poured down his shirt.

Before he could regain his senses she slammed into his cheek with a vicious heel kick knocking him unconscious.

"This is your last warning, take your teammate and leave or I'll kill both of you right here!"

"Ayaka, plan B."

The woman nodded running over to Kushina's downed teammate and placing a kunai to his neck.

"Drop your sword girl, or Ayaka bends her wrist and we feed the grass with your friend's blood."

"Noboru!"

Kushina began to sweat her sword arm shaking.

'What should I do?!'

The man raised his fingers in a gesture lowering them one by one.

"You have three seconds to comply, 3.. 2.."

"Okay!"

Kushina raised her sword in a loose palm and dropped it clanging to the forest floor.

Reaching into her jacket she pulled out the scrolls.

"Okay.. you can have the scrolls, just please let him go."

"Ayaka, hold him."

The woman nodded.

The man approached grabbing the scrolls from her hand.

"There you have what you want, now please leave us alone."

"These?"

The man chuckled tossing the scrolls over his shoulder into a patch of mud.

"I don't give a crap about this useless test, I'm here for you, Uzumaki girl."

Kushina's eyes widened.

"M-me?"

"You never questioned why we're wearing different headbands, did you?"

Smacking herself internally for failing to put it together, Kushina pondered what they could want with her.

'Are they after the Ninetails, no how could they possibly know, it was sealed in me with absolute secrecy, only lord Hiruzen and my mother know I'm the host.'

"We're not here for the exam, not really, we were each given a single mission, find the Uzumaki heiress, capture her, and should she resist... end her."

Kushina's skin turned sickly pale as she stepped back in fear.

"Now I'll give you one chance to hand yourself over to us, if you don't comply, Ayaka will kill your friends while I make you watch, then I'll kill you _slowly_."

Kushina dropped her head in shame outstretching her hands.

"A-alright I'll go with you just please, let them go."

The man's face twisted in a smirk.

"Good girl."

The man cautiously approached her forming a hand seal and binding her hands and ankles with stone shackles.

"We have the girl Ayaka set the boy down, we don't want to draw any undue attention till we're long gone."

The woman complied dropping Noboru back to the forest floor.

"I was worried we would have a fight on our hands, I mean look what she did to Shou."

The man nodded cracking his neck with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I almost thought we would have to kill her, but she turned out to be a no-good coward just like her old man."

Kushina's eye twitched her face darkening.

"W-what did you just say?"

"What's wrong, girl, don't like it when people badmouth your craven father."

Kushina growled flailing in his grip.

"S-shut your mouth, you don't know anything!"

"You hear that Ayaka, seems I've touched a nerve."

The girl laughed into her hand.

"What are you going to do, cry, once Ken has you in his grip it's over."

The older man grabbed her shoulder roughly from behind forcing her to kneel.

"My brother was there you know, on that cursed island when your father blew himself up and slaughtered his own people, we never even got his body back because you leaf bastards burned it."

Kicking the girl in her back he made her face lay in the dirt.

"Part of me wants to just kill you here and be done with it, but knowing what they plan to do with you back home, that would be a mercy."

Kushina closed her eyes fists clenched, crying angrily into the dirt.

"I wish I could be there, in those chambers when they use you again, and again, for all you're worth until you're a dried-up old husk of a woman and they finally send you home to daddy."

Kushina saw red.

The cuffs around her wrists and ankles snapped with a loud crunching pop as she roared, climbing to her feet.

Her crimson eyes dripped with glistening tears, her cheeks flush with rage, fangs bared over her tightly pursed lips.

**"I told you to shut the hell up!"**

Punching the man in his abdomen she sent him spiraling away, his spine struck a tree which snapped beneath him.

"Y-you little bitch!"

The man coughed up blood rising shakily to his feet but falling onto his knees in pain.

"Ayaka kill her, do it now!"

The woman tore open a pouch in her sleeve tossing a green powder into Kushina's eyes.

Kushina writhed in pain clawing at her eyes and blindly punching the air around her.

Ayaka smirked raising Kushina's dropped blade over her head.

As she began to swing the blade down she coughed, blood spewing from her mouth, a different blade popped out from her abdomen.

"H-how?"

Tenji stood breathing heavily every part of his body shaking in fear.

"I-I pretended to get hit earlier, I was going to wait for Kushina to win, b-but I won't let you hurt her!"

Kushina sniffed opening her eyes which were blue again, her eyelids were puffy and red with irritation.

"T-Tenji you saved me."

He smiled at her still shaking.

"We're a team right."

The woman fell to the ground unconscious as he pulled the blade from her gut.

Tenji took a breath of relief.

"L-look out!"

The earth ninja Ken rose from the dirt behind Tenji with a kunai slice aimed for his neck.

Kushina's eyes closed and when she opened them again Tenji fell to his knees blood drenching his face... but, his body wasn't wounded.

Looking down at her arms Kushina saw golden chains coming from her arms and chest, looking up again she saw they had pierced the earth ninja through his right eye and the middle of his chest.

He was lifted into the air above Tenji, dead.

Tenji shook with shock.

"K-Kushina you-"

"I-I don't..."

The chains receded into her body and the man's body hit the ground with a thud.

'I.. killed him.'

Kushina stared at her shaking hands her vision fading in and out.

Tenji looked on with concern as she puked on the ground.

"Are-are you okay?"

Noboru groaned climbing up on one hand.

"W-what happened.."

Kushina looked at her teammate with relief, as he took in the mess around them.

"Is that Michi and why are they dead, what the hell happened?!"

* * *

Kushina and her team arrived at the tower with hours to spare, to her surprise another team had arrived first.

A blonde boy in a white and green hoodie waved at her, she looked away unable to handle the emotions in her shaken state.

He blushed and scratched his hair ignoring the chastising of a black wavy-haired girl with face markings on his team.

Their third member, a boy with short black hair and tan skin just sniffed the air oddly.

Kushina looked up and saw her sensei approaching.

"Sakumo sensei you're here already?"

He nodded folding a hand into his jacket.

"I had a feeling you guys would make it here early so I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"Is something wrong?"

Sakumo took a short breath pulling a cloth from his front jacket pocket to wipe sweat from his neck.

"It's nothing kiddo, just a bit tired."

Kushina nodded with an unsure expression.

"Will you be watching the finals?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sakumo smiled brightly with his mouth but in his eyes a malaise of concern was evident.

* * *

Chunin Exams Arena - One month later…

The proctor stepped to the center of the dirt field eyeing the contestant to either side of him.

"The first round of the Chunin exam finals, Kushina Uzumaki of the Leaf vs Naoki Katsuragi of the Stone, Begin!"

Kushina took three leaping steps back watching the arms of her opponent to anticipate his first move.

A ram seal formed with his hands and she countered with a dog seal.

"Earth style: Mobile Pillar!"

The boy lifted a chunk of the ground into a stone block and kicked it at her.

"Water Style: Nautilus!"

She countered by engulfing her arms in tendrils of water that slapped the block like tentacles from an octopus but the contact sliced the stone into pieces.

Knocking them up with her water arms she sent them flying at the opposition who raised his arms to guard his vision from the sharp dirt and stone.

She used the opening to make another hand sign the tiger seal symbolizing fire.

"Fire Style: Arrow comet!"

A bladed plume of fire flew from her mouth growing in size as it sailed the wind.

"Earth style: Mud wall!"

The muscle-bound blonde lifted a stone defense but to his surprise, it folded like a paper crane in the river.

The fire impacted the wall with a series of crackles and one loud pop before the wall was all that stopped the boy from being immolated.

He was folded like an accordion, his body spinning three times in the air before his momentum was halted by a sudden and violent impact.

Waves from the aftershock had sent him flying into the arena wall with burns and lacerations on his arm and neck.

"Winner Kushina Uzumaki, we need a medic!"

A team of three med-nin ran from within the arena halls and carried the boy out on a pram.

Kushina looked to the crowd and accidentally locked eyes with a blonde boy who looked on cheering, she averted her gaze, blushing.

'S-stupid!'

She left the arena to join her team in the stands.

The next few matches were a blur for her until the proctor's words snapped her loose.

"5th match Minato Namikaze of the Leaf, vs Sumiro Hatagane of the Mist."

She watched on half expecting the boy to get crushed by the fierce-looking mist nin.

For one he was much older around 19 or 20 with a series of blades strapped across his form and a mask hiding all but his eyes.

The proctor called the match to start and the audience collectively looked on in confusion.

"Where'd he go?"

"Substitution?"

"No it can't be, there's no log?"

Sakumo leaned over whispering to the girl.

"That boy, is my friend Jiraiya's protégé, don't blink, watch every detail."

Kushina nodded entranced by the match.

She strained to watch the empty ring but saw no sign of the blonde boy then, she noticed it faintly but there, a flicker of yellow light.

The mist nin must have noticed it too because he drew two of his swords anxiously spinning on his heels in a circle trying to follow it with his eyes.

Then it stopped and an echo of the boy's figure appeared with a punch ready for the mist ninja's chest, the ninja slashed out cutting the boy in two, but it was only a dust cloud.

Before he could react, Minato appeared behind him and dropped on one leg to the ground sliding forward with his other leg raised high catching the nin in the chin with a strong kick.

The impact sent him upward against gravity.

Before anyone's eyes could take in his whole form he was gone again and reappeared in the air above the nin with a double spinning ax kick.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow: Lion's Barrage Stage 2: Golden Heeler stomp!"

Kushina sweatdropped at the overly long name but was still astonished by the boy's incredible speed.

The first ax kick juggled the mist ninja upward further where Minato appeared above him still spinning for the second ax kick which sent him cascading back first into the ground.

The kick knocked the spit from the man's throat and he was slammed hard into the ground cratering into the stone, he coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

"Winner, Minato Namikaze!"

The audience popped cheering for their new favorite, Minato took it in stride waving and smiling at the crowd.

Kushina growled annoyed for a reason she couldn't place.

'Damn showoff!'

Sakumo chuckled to himself watching the girl blush angrily.

'My little pupil has a crush.'

* * *

The exams had come and passed, all of Kushina's team had been promoted and gone their separate ways.

Minato, the stand out talent and ultimate winner of the tourney was also promoted.

Sakumo returned to regular duties to focus on his personal affairs.

Despite the exams being an attempt at rebuilding peace between nations, the Tsuchikage Ohnoki's pride was bruised by his genin losing in the finals to Minato.

Ay had already refused to attend so tensions were high and the war was likely to resume despite Hiruzen's best efforts.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Sensei, are you here?"

"Come around back!"

Kushina slipped her sandals off stepping gracefully up onto the wood deck and made her way around the house.

A woman opened the sliding paper door and smiled down at her.

She was a very beautiful pale woman with a beauty mark on her chin, long straight twin tail raven hair tied shorter on her left side and tied longer on her right.

Her eyes were deep blue almost black with dark lines around them like she was chronically tired or sick.

She wore a flowing blue kimono with a red fan symbol on the arms.

"Hello, you must be Kushina, Sakumo has told me so much about you."

The woman smiled brilliantly bowing and politely welcoming the girl in.

"Thank you, miss?"

"Miyuha pleased to meet you."

Kushina bowed accepting the woman's invitation.

"You have a lovely home miss Miyuha."

"Thank you, I'm afraid Sakumo does all the decorating, I barely have the energy these days."

The woman turned suddenly, coughing violently into her sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry, please follow me, Sakumo is this way."

Kushina followed the woman concern etched into her face.

* * *

A year later a new attempt was made to kidnap her by Cloud ninja in an attempt to harvest her kekkei genkai.

Minato had come to her rescue, afterward, she allowed herself to see him how she always had deep down and affection bloomed.

Kurimi was quite fond of the boy who reminded her of Kushina's late father Arashi.

And Minato was happy to have a surrogate mother.

The passage of time was slow and fast, as seconds, became minutes, became hours until years had passed.

Miracles like the birth of Kakashi, the first and only son of Sakumo and Miyuha.

Tragically she didn't live to see him grow past the age of two. She was lost to a chronic lung illness that had been affecting her for years.

Miracles and tragedies.

Personal tragedies like the disgrace of Sakumo led to him ending his life.

Great tragedies like the flames of war were once again spreading across the land.

* * *

Leaf Memorial Stone - 3E - Y 81

"Kushina..."

The girl clutched a bouquet of white lilies tightly to her chest, her face obscured as she tilted her gaze downward.

"You didn't have to come."

Minato's eyes flickered with concern.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kushina kept her gaze turned away from him.

"Please.. go."

Minato shook his head wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle palm on her head.

"You just lost your sensei, you shouldn't be alone right now."

He felt her chest rise and fall as she quivered in his arms dropping the flowers to the ground.

"W-why... why did everyone.. they made him do this."

Minato looked to the overcast sky a bead of rain landing on his forehead with a gentle splash.

"I don't know Kushina, it's still so confusing."

Kushina's fist shook as she cried softly her tears falling on the black stone surface.

"He didn't deserve this, Sakumo sensei was a good man he did what he thought was right, and they all called him a traitor for it."

Minato placed a hand gently around her head pulling her face into his chest, he felt her tears wet his collar.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold out here, let's go back to my place, I'll make us some tea, alright?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Alright."

* * *

Border of Earth and Fire - 3E - Y88

400 people died that day but history won't recall a single one.

They were buried there on the border between fire and earth, by a legend known across the lands as Minato Namikaze, a Jonin of only 22, the future Fourth Hokage.

He stood there a grim visage as his awed underlings whispered among themselves.

"Kaito,"

A brown-haired boy no older than 15 looked up with shock and reverence at the long blonde-haired man.

"Y-Yessir?"

"-Tell the advance troops to secure the perimeter, I need to leave for Kannabi Bridge."

The younger man nodded, still shaken by the previous display.

"O-of course Captain Minato, I'll depart at once."

Dirt was misplaced as the young soldier rushed to relay the message.

"God's speed captain."

An older ginger scruff-faced soldier saluted the blonde.

Minato gave him a tact wave and vanished amid a flash of yellow; the wind wailed as it was left in his wake.

* * *

"Nnhg.. w-where am I?"

A masked boy with grey hair sat up from the grass rubbing the grogginess from his vision.

"Ah, you're awake."

"S-sensei... I-I need to tell you,"

The man grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"It's okay, Rin told me everything,"

Minato closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Kakashi."

Kakashi scanned the surrounding field looking for his teammate.

"Where is Rin?"

Minato loosed his grip on the boy's shoulder pointing to a far-off tree.

A brunette girl was standing underneath, staring with wistful longing at the starry sky.

The boy looked down a pang of guilt striking his chest.

"It's not your fault Kakashi, don't let this burden you."

Kakashi lost the man's gaze sinking again into the malaise of his own psyche.

'Y-you say that but even still... Obito, please forgive me.'

* * *

3 months later…

"Kushina you here?!"

"Um en th stuthy!"

His eyebrow raised with amusement wondering if she was eating ramen and forgot to swallow.

Minato smiled, setting the paper grocery bag on the kitchen counter and making his way back to the latter part of the house.

Opening a paper door he saw Kushina cross-legged deep in thought her long red hair was tied in a loose bun, she had a calligraphy pen in her mouth, and a scroll was unfurled across her lap.

"What's all this, is that a contract seal?"

She nodded retaining focus on the task before her.

He waited till she was done marking then assisted her by removing the pen from her mouth.

"What's this for?"

Kushina finally broke her focus, turning to face Minato.

"I wanted to ease off on the drain my chakra takes for holding the Kyuubi, So I was thinking of a way I could pacify him during the day so I can dedicate more of my energy to training."

"I see the concept but I don't understand how it'll work in practice doesn't a contract seal take just as much chakra to maintain?"

Kushina nodded, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Normally, yes but this isn't a run of the mill contract seal you could buy from a merchant, this is an original Uzumaki grade Contract seal that I've modified by hand."

She pointed to six diamond-shaped marks around the matrix.

"Each of those is a chakra receptacle, you drain a large amount of chakra into it every day for a prolonged period of time, then it can be called upon to power the seal."

"Isn't that the concept behind the 100 healings Lady Tsunade created?"

Kushina smiled.

"It is, yeah, It was her idea actually, she used less than precise terms but I was able to work my magic."

"You never cease to amaze me Kushina, you're still the same beautiful genius I fell in love with."

Kushina blushed, averting her gaze.

"Don't just say things so suddenly dummy, it's embarrassing ya know."

Minato smirked leaning down to plant a kiss on her flushed cheek.

"It's true though, you are the best thing in my life, thank you for loving me."

Kushina turned to him and grabbed his hand leaning up to plant a deep kiss upon his lips.

"I do love you, so much ya know."

"Let's go eat dinner baby, you must be tired from all this research, I got everything to make Lemon Makizushi, and Jiraiya sensei sent me a bottle of rice wine from Tanzaku town."

Kushina's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**Explicit warning, innocent eyes skip to next line-break.**

Later that night...

Two figures shift, crimson and blond hair mingling.

The man leans nearer and places his lips softly on her collar, she giggles.

"Minato stop, you know that tickles."

The man smirks.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He lets out a surprised yelp as she pushes him down onto his back and straddles his waist.

"You just lay there and look hunky, I'll do all the work tonight."

Blushing Minato nods as she begins to unbutton his blue boxers.

Pulling his member from its fabric covering she wraps her slender fingers softly around the shaft.

In her soft grasp his manhood grew in size, the vigor of which sent a numbing wave through her body;

heat rose in her thighs as her eyes hungered longingly.

Tracing her fingers down the length of its body she placed her palm underneath his scrotum.

Parting her velveteen lips she swirls her tongue and warm saliva drips down to the point.

She leans over and pulls her hair up with her free hand.

The saliva cascades down onto his shaft and she spreads it across with her dominant hand.

Lowering her chest next to him she places his nipple into her mouth as she strokes her hand up and down his manhood.

He lets out a low moan, his eyes closing as his head falls back.

Smirking at his pleasured reaction she swirls her tongue over the nib of his nipple raising and lowering her grip from his head to the base of his shaft.

Parting her mouth from his teat she crawls back down the bed and stares at his member eagerly.

Opening her mouth she slides the tip into her cheek swirling her tongue and lowering herself partway down the shaft.

Minato groans and reflexively grabs the back of her head.

Her eyes widen slightly and she blushes but continues lowering her head to slide him into her throat.

His palm lowers gently pushing her head down and then giving so she can envelop him in the warm canals of her throat passage.

After a couple's dozen repetitions of this, he groans, his member twitching in her mouth as he releases his warm seed into her throat.

She closes her eyes focusing on breathing through her nose as she swallows all the warm viscous fluid.

Swallowing with a gulp she sighs.

"A little warning next time would be nice."

Minato blushes embarrassed.

"Sorry Kushina, it's just, with all the missions they've had me on I haven't had time to relieve myself recently."

Sighing she nods.

"Fine Minato I guess I can forgive you this time, but I might need a little convincing."

Smirking foxily she raises the hems of her green skirt above her navel.

"Guess who didn't wear panties today."

Minato's nose began to run red as he took in the sight of her toned abs and naval tattooed with the black ink of an ornate sealing matrix.

Trailing his gaze downward he saw child-rearing hips and perfect rounded thighs border smooth lips and a rosé entrance crowned with a vertical strip of crimson hair.

"Well, are you just gonna look at it?"

Minato wrapped his arms around Kushina's back and lifted her above him laying on his back he lowered her so that her womanhood would rest on his face.

Opening his mouth he caressed her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her.

She squirmed immediately, biting her lip as her thighs tensed around his neck.

His tongue began to dance within her each arch sending jolts of pleasure deep into her spine.

A pleasured squeak nearly escaped but she covered her mouth quickly with her hand, her long crimson hair fell down to her rear.

Wrapping his arm over her thigh and around her back cupping her ass, with his other arm he reached up her shirt and began to massage one of her breasts.

He dipped the tip of his tongue into her deepest canal with a sudden and unnatural movement that made her legs wrap his face and squeeze violently.

Dropping her hand in sheer pleasure she moaned loudly nearly a scream.

Juices began to pour out from her maidenhood in greater amounts and he drank them all with rapture savoring the taste.

Coming up for air he smiled at her with contentment.

"Am I forgiven yet?"

Her chest rose and fell as her labored breath settled.

"I- mgmh I don't know yet, can't think straight."

Minato gently slid himself out from underneath her.

"I think I know how to fix that, it's your turn to lay back and look beautiful."

Leaning down over her he planted a kiss on her lips as he began to slide her skirt down below her feet.

Lifting her shirt over her head he reached out and held her chest in his hands.

Her breasts flowed outward in his grip, a perfect mix of yielding and firm unwilling to be confined by the prison of his fingers.

Perfect nipples perked from between his fingers bijou, and charming pink.

He traced the thin areolas with his finger, a chill of excitement running through his body.

Gently, he lowered her head onto a pillow and closed her eyes then dribbled some saliva onto his palm wetting his member and lining himself to her spare entrance.

With a firm push, he entered into her earning a purring moan from deep in her chest.

A low moan escaped his lips and he had to bite his lip and focus to not climax immediately from her warm tight channels.

Cautiously he pushed himself further in and began to roll himself slowly into her, her walls pulsing compelling him deeper.

He placed a hand on either of her hips and leaned forward so he could bury his face in her breasts.

Slowly he began to find a rhythm as she joined him rocking her hips in a spiral motion.

They began to moan, offset each-other as he tasted her nipples and she ran her fingers through his long golden locks.

The pleasure was so great his eyes began to squint as he focused more and more on the warmth and ever constricting tightness of her vaginal walls.

Slowly he began to pick up the pace and she was receptive, rocking her hips more violently on him.

His breathing grew labored as the pace reached a fever pitch she practically screamed with pleasure wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his back.

A combination of her climaxing tightening around his cock and her legs holding him into her made him finish instantly dense volumes of semen spilling into her womb.

His chest fell to hers as their breathing synchronized sweat dripping down both of them and the smell of fresh sex filling their nostrils.

Kushina blushed bright red sweat falling down her brow.

"God, Minato you read my body like a map."

Minato's eyes glazed over, he smiled but shook his head.

"Kushina, you're the one who deserves praise."

He chuckles lightly through a smile.

"How did a guy like me ever land such a Goddess?"

Kushina blushed even brighter.

"D-dummy, don't just say stuff like that, it's embarrassing ya know."

Minato chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"It's true though."

She smiled back at him pecking his lips.

"Well, you're also great ya know."

Blushing at her verbal tick she averted her gaze, he just smirked thinking to himself how cute it was.

He laid his head on her stomach wrapping his arms around her back in a laying hug.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

She ran trails through his hair with her fingers and nodded.

"I feel the same."

Closing their eyes they listened to the sound of the night wind and cricket song and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

9 months later...

"AAAGH!"

"Kushina!"

Minato winced as her grip tightened around his hand nearly breaking his thumb.

"I-is she gonna be okay?"

The midwife rolled her eyes.

"If I had half a Ryo for every concerned husband that asked me that question I'd be a very rich woman indeed, she'll be fine Kid, she's in a lot of pain right now."

Minato closed one eye but couldn't look away from the strange scene before him.

It seemed to last forever but it ended as suddenly as it had begun with the birth cries of a beautiful child.

Minato reached out in awe but his hand was swatted sharply away.

"Mother first."

The midwife smiled down at the pale Kushina setting the baby bundle into her arms.

"It's a girl."

Minato and Kushina smiled at each other.

Kushina looked down at the child with maternal warmth.

"Do you have a name?"

Kushina nodded softly smiling down at the child in her arms.

"Kazue."

Minato's lips quivered into a smile as fresh tears glistened down his cheeks.

Kushina's eyes narrowed with affection as he leaned forward and they kissed.

Minato placed a gentle hand onto the forehead of the child, a beautiful baby girl with a head of short wavy red hair.

The baby cooed and blinked her cool blues up at her father.

"Look Kushina, I think she has my eyes."

Minato smiled excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm a daddy."

Kushina giggled.

"And I'm a mommy, she has my mouth -ya know."

The midwife couldn't help but smile at their infectious positivity.

Kushina looked at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you auntie Biwako."

* * *

4 years later…

"Hehe, papa look!"

A little girl with crimson hair ran over carrying a small furry creature in her arms.

"What is it Kazue?"

"It's a squirrel pig!"

Minato looked at the brown, white striped creature, it stared back at him with cute little eyes and a small trunk that made a half snort.

"Ah, you found a tapir, now Kazue what have I told you about taking baby animals?"

Kazue looked away with a pang of childish guilt.

"Don't move them because their mama might lose them."

"That's right, now let's go put him back before his mama gets worried."

Kazue nodded.

Holding the baby under her arm she led her dad back into the forest holding two of his fingers with her tiny hand.

"I found him right here."

Minato smiled coolly.

"Set him down carefully."

The girl walked over to a nest of straw, dirt, and dead leaves that had been stomped soft by heavy feet.

Setting the baby tapir down it flopped over on its side and raised its trunk making an odd trumpet sound.

"Sorry, papa..."

Minato smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I'm not mad at you squirrel, just be careful, what if his mom had been here, you could have been hurt then what would your mother do?"

Kazue giggled.

"She would beat you up for letting me out of your sight."

Minato sweatdropped.

'You're not wrong.'

"No squirrel, I mean she would be sad, we both would."

Kazue nodded.

"I'll be careful, I pinky promise."

Kazue raised her tiny pinky wrapping it around Minato's and giggling.

"I know you will, now come on let's go get you lunch."

Kazue's stomach growled and she nodded embarrassed following her father back to the village edge.

* * *

Minato and Kazue arrived back at the Hokage estate.

Kushina was chopping vegetables, while her mother drank a glass of wine and told her a story about the old days.

"Granny!"

"Squirrel!"

The young girl ran over to the older woman wrapping her in a wide hug.

"How is my beautiful granddaughter doing?"

"Better now that you're here."

Kazue smiled from cheek to cheek her pronounced whisker marks and short wavy hair gave her her namesake squirlish look.

She had picked tiny white flowers to place on either side of her hair that made her cool blue eyes pop with color.

"Aww, thank you, dear, come on let's go draw something, let mommy and daddy have some time together."

Kurumi smiled placing a hand on Minato's shoulder who thanked her with his eyes.

Their footsteps faded in the distance as Kushina wiped off the knife and set it on the counter.

Minato stepped behind Kushina who smirked.

"What are you doing standing so close?"

Minato placed a hand on her belly and a kiss on her neck.

"I wanted to feel the baby kick."

"With you this close to me, all you're gonna feel is my heartbeat."

Minato chuckled.

"That's fine too."

She turned around meeting him in a passionate kiss.

"We have fifteen minutes at least let's sneak away."

Minato nodded blushing as she led him by the hand to their room.

* * *

6 months later…

"AGGGHH Oh Goddd!"

"Shhh, Kushina you have to be quiet."

She gave him a death glare and he stepped back in fear.

"I-I mean you're doing great honey."

Biwako smirked, tending to her duties as a midwife.

"Why do we have to do this in secrecy anyway, everyone knows you're together?"

"It's not about the village, each time a jinchuriki gives birth the seal weakness and there are people who would want to exploit that."

Biwako nodded in understanding.

"I'm just glad Kurimi was available to watch Kazue, having her here for this would be a nightmare."

Kushina groaned in discomfort.

"Ugh, Minato *grunt* don't say that."

Minato raised his hands apologetically.

"I didn't mean I don't like having her with us, but for a stealth mission a child presents undue complications."

Biwako chuckled.

"Really Minato I think you're being paranoid, no-one has had the nerve to attack us since we won the last war."

"Maybe so, but still... I can't shake this feeling."

Minato held Kushina's hand resting his head on her shoulder as she labored.

Finally, the cries broke through.

"It's a boy."

Minato stared at his infant son small with a full head of spiky blonde hair.

"Do you have a name?"

Minato nodded.

"Naruto."

Kushina sat up weakly and smiled at the orange bundle.

Before Biwako could hand him to her a figure slipped through the wall like a ghost, snapping her neck one-handed with ease and swiping the baby from her arms.

Minato and Kushina looked on in horror as this all passed in the span of seconds.

" **It looks like I have something you want, as it happens you do too."**

Minato looked on desperately thinking of how he could grab his son and Kushina without either being harmed.

"W-what do you want?"

" **The Nine-tailed fox spirit that lies dormant inside that woman, give him to me and the boy will be spared."**

Minato felt sweat pour down his face.

"You know I can't do that."

" **Very well."**

The masked man threw the baby into the air.

Minato rushed desperately to catch him.

He managed to but noticed paper bombs on the baby blanket seconds from detonation.

He flickered away.

" **Now then, shall we go somewhere more befitting the final resting place of the Uzumaki heiress."**

Kushina paled as she saw his crimson eye swirl into a complex pattern.

She was sucked into a grey cube-like dimension for mere moments before she was pulled back out to an open field just outside the leaf's perimeter.

"W-why are you doing this?"

" **Why? Why do you need to know, you aren't going to live long enough for it to matter."**

The man tossed chains from his arms tying either of her wrists to a stone pillar and lifting her shirt to reveal her sealing matrix.

" **I suppose, it's because this world is polluted by useless garbage who cry by the graves of the fallen, and spit empty promises upon the dead."**

He made a seal placing his black-gloved hand on her stomach and she screamed as she felt the fire of the nine-tails chakra being pulled from her gut.

" **Now sleep, and go to a world of exultation."**

* * *

A few moments earlier…

Minato teleported to an empty shack on the edge of the village tossing the baby blanket away and vanishing to another seal he had placed in the Hokage estate.

He landed in a roll breathing heavily.

"Minato what's going on?!"

Kurimi ran over.

"Take Naruto, no time to explain!"

Minato handed her the baby, vanishing away.

"Daddy!"

Kazue looked up shaking slightly with widened eyes.

"Grandma, what's happening?"

Kurimi wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't know baby girl but it'll be okay."

* * *

A moment later…

Minato flickered into the field where he felt a mass of chakra emerging.

" **Back already, you really are as fast as the stories say, Lord fourth Hokage."**

The masked man turned to face him.

" **But I'm afraid, you're too late."**

Minato looked up and saw a lone red eye by the moon, a mass of orange fur and flickering tails knocking over the trees.

Rushing forward he grabbed Kushina and teleported away before The fox's paw could crush her.

Landing back in the estate he placed Kushina on the couch.

"Kushina honey oh my god."

Kurimi handed Kazue the baby who she carefully held, running over to Kushina's frail form.

"Kurimi I need you to do whatever you can to heal her, I have to go."

Minato opened a closet door pulling a white coat from within and put it on.

"Be careful Minato."

"I'll try."

He vanished again.

"Kazue honey, take care of the baby, I have to help your mom."

She nodded stiffly, holding Naruto gently and staring into his sleeping face.

"I'll protect you Naruto, always and forever."

* * *

Field of silence - Moments later…

Minato reappeared only to find The fox had gone.

"Oh god, if it's not here then he must be planning to…"

Minato grabbed his tri-kunai and vanished for the stone faces.

* * *

Village center- Moments before…

A cloaked man steps out into the village center earning a few confused glances from the residents.

Before the first ANBU could notice his sharingan he slammed his hand into the dirt road.

" **Summoning: Nine Tails!"**

A shockwave sent the villagers and nearby buildings flying away as the giant beast stood in the village center.

" **Ninetails, destroy this pathetic village."**

The beast's maw opened a great roar escaping its lungs and sending saliva flying into the air.

" _ **Raaaaagggghhhh!"**_

It slammed a paw into the nearest building, a tall cylindrical tower with birdcages atop.

The tower was sent flying tearing through rows of buildings in its path and crushing the unfortunate residents.

Minato landed atop the Hokage faces and saw the beast before him.

"Hey you, remember me?"

The fox turned to face him with an eye full of rage, a black ball of energy forming in its maw.

Minato raised a kunai in front of his face and the black ball was displaced within it reappearing as an explosion far behind the Hokage mountain.

Minato began to calculate his next move when he felt a cold chill on his spine and spun around to see the masked man materializing behind him.

" **This is the end."**

The masked man reached out with a hungry hand, his eye spiraling.

Minato vanished, slipping like wind between his fingers.

" **So fast."**

* * *

Minato reappeared in the field where the Kyuubi had first been released.

Shortly after his arrival, a second figure appeared nearby.

"To slip past the village barrier, and summon the Nine tails like this, you can only be Madara Uchiha."

" **And what if I am, it doesn't matter what you call me."**

The man eye-smiles sinisterly chains dropping from his robe sleeves.

" **I shall end it with this."**

The masked man lunged with arms bent behind him chains falling to the ground behind him.

Minato tossed a tri-pronged kunai into the air, sweating as the man approached him rapidly.

At the very last moment, Minato vanished and reappeared above the masked man with a Rasengan aimed for his back.

The man unable to react was struck head-on by the chakra ball drilling into his back and sending blood and strange white fluid flying into the air.

"It's over I've removed the contract seal you placed on the ninetails."

" **Impressive, you have won this battle, Fourth Hokage."**

The masked man hopped back breathing heavily.

" **But I will win this war, there are many ways to go about it."**

His arm begins to fall off in a white paste falling to the ground.

" **Make no mistake… this world is mine."**

His lone red eye reflects the moon as he fades into a swirl of nothing.

Minato sighs with relief.

"Now to handle the ninetails."

Minato once again flickered in a rain of golden light.

* * *

Reappearing in the village center Minato bit his thumb in the air above the nine tails.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A massive orange toad landed on the Nine tails pinning it to the ground.

"Minato?!"

The elderly third Hokage ran forward in black armor with a group of clan heads and elite Jonin behind him.

"Hiruzen, thank you for protecting the village, I'll handle it from here."

Minato placed a hand on the ninetails head, vanishing with the beast.

* * *

Minato reappeared in the field where the fox had been extracted from Kushina.

"Bunta please hold him for a moment and I will return shortly."

The large frog growled with annoyance slamming the handle of his blade into the fox's head.

"Hurry brat this damn fox is a stubborn bastard."

Minato teleported back to his home.

"I need Kushina and Naruto to come with me."

Kushina sat up nodding weakly.

Kurimi shook her head in protest.

"Minato no, if she leaves now she will die, I can save her if I pour more of my chakra into her.

"Mom, it's okay, remember what you said to me the night we left the island?"

Kurimi shook her head crying.

"Baby no."

"I'm an Uzumaki mom, and Uzumaki endure, please… protect Kazue."

Kushina stood up with Minato's assistance grabbing Naruto from Kazue and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

Kushina wrapped her daughter in a hug crying into her shoulder.

Minato joined, placing a hand on Kazue's head and kissing her cheek.

"You've made us the happiest parents in the world squirrel."

Kazue sobbed into her mother's sleeve placing both her hands on her wrist.

"Mama, please, please don't go."

Kushina shook her head.

"I'm sorry little squirrel but your father and I are leaf ninja that means the entire village is our family, we can't let them get hurt."

Minato nodded grimly.

"This is for the good of everyone, one day you'll understand until then watch over your brother."

Kazue continued crying but nodded weakly looking at her feet.

"I-I will."

Minato grabbed Kushina's arm and the three of them vanished.

Kurimi wrapped Kazue in a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, baby girl."

* * *

Minato landed and saw Gamabunta struggling against the fox.

"Thank you Bunta."

Kushina made a hand sign and chains flew from her body piercing the limbs of the fox and pinning him to the ground.

"I'm almost out of chakra, we need to start the sealing now."

"Kushina I'm sorry to ask this of you but hold him just a while longer there is one more thing that needs to be done."

Kushina nodded weakly but a fire was in her eyes.

Minato pulled a scroll from his pocket and began scrawling text hastily then summoned a small toad.

"Hold onto this when my name disappears from the hall of summoners bring this to the Third Hokage, ensure this message reaches his eyes."

The small blue frog nodded, placing the scroll in its mouth.

"Yes, Lord Minato."

It vanished with a pop and a plume of smoke.

"Alright, we can begin the sealing, if you have any words for Naruto this is the time."

"Naruto...

Don't be a picky eater, Eat lots and grow healthy and strong...

Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm when it's cold out...

Also, Don't stay up late, You need lots of sleep...

And make friends, You don't need a lot, Just a few you can really trust...

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice hard...

Remember that everyone is strong at some things and weak at others, So don't get depressed if you can't do something the first time...

Respect your teachers and classmates at the Academy...

Oh, and this is important... It's about the Prohibitions for a shinobi...

Be careful about lending or borrowing money, Put your mission pay into savings...

No alcohol until you're a ninja, and too much can ruin your health, so please drink in moderation,

Another Prohibition is women, I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this, All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women,

So it's natural to take interest in girls, Just don't seek women who don't like you for you, Find someone more like me...

Speaking of prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya, He's a great person but a bad influence...

Naruto, from now on, you're going to face pain and hardship, you, and your sister both...

Be true to yourselves... Have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true...

There's so much Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you and Kazue, I wish I could stay with you and your sister longer...

I love you both so much."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"S-sorry Minato I guess I used all our time."

Minato shook his head smiling.

"I-it's alright, Naruto, my son, well- I guess your talkative mother said it all."

" **Seal."**

* * *

X END X


	2. The numbing beauty

The remnant sun

Chapter two: The numbing beauty

**Author's note: This is gonna be a rough one, please if you like it leave a review or follow to let me know you would like more.**

* * *

Leaf Village (Konoha) 3E - Y96

It had been one year since the Nine tails had been released, one year since Kazue had lost both of her parents.

She was six now but more than that she was not the same girl they had left behind.

The wool of innocence had been ripped from her eyes, and they had tasted the numbing beauty of pain.

Reaching out her hand to the only light in her path she found a vacancy there, her grandmother had sunk into an abyss of catatonia barely pulling herself up to feed Naruto.

It was just her, the girl alone in the dark and scary woods that were once warm and lifeful.

Holding in her arms the glimmer of hope, he blinked his baby blues up at her watchful gaze.

"I'm here Naru, I'll never let you be alone."

She held his little hand in her fingers closing her eyes, and in the fog of time, that moment was lost.

Had it been weeks, months? It mattered little, this was the blank period when all she could do was live day-to-day, with little purpose and no forward vision.

Like an aimless leaf floating on the stream of time, she was pushed forward in the drift.

* * *

Y98

Kazue sat up wiping hair, and sleep, from her vision.

"What time is it?"

Sitting up groggy she pulled the covers from her legs shivering at the cold air's touch.

Shakily standing her feet stuck quietly to the floor.

She walked to the closet opening it and grabbing a long fleece shirt from within.

Wrapping herself in the warm fabric she made her way out of her room, her eyes adjusting to the darkened halls.

From the living room, she could hear her grandmother, breathing roughly in her sleep.

Crossing the halls quietly Kazue stepped into the restroom, flipping the light on and closing the door behind her.

Grabbing a shiny stone hairbrush from the porcelain countertop she began brushing her long red hair with her reflection.

Using some green ribbons from the counter she tied her hair up in twin tails.

Holding the brush to her chest she closed her eyes and tried to envision her mother, the image was there, but it was as if distorted by water.

'I need to find a picture, Grandma keeps them locked in the study.'

Flipping the room back into the darkness she closed the door behind her.

In the kitchen, she saw the flickering red of the stove's digital clock.

Focusing her vision she made out a 5 and a 0

'Another hour at least, I should get some rest.'

Stealthily returning to her room Kazue laid in her bed careful not to ruff her hair.

Closing her eyes she faded into a light rest.

The sunlight striking her eyelids woke her from her short nap.

Sitting up with a jolt she yawned wide.

A few strands of hair were hovering above her vision so with a huff of mild irritation she grabbed a roll of bandages tying them in a tuft that framed the left side of her face.

Standing up she removed her fleece jacket and folded it onto her bed.

Grabbing the first thing her hand brushed she pulled out a pink kimono with a white floral pattern.

Her eyes scrunched and she tossed it hapless to the bed.

Pulling another outfit she glanced at the brown kimono with a green lily pad pattern and nodded.

Hastily changing she checked herself in the mirror rubbing and patting out any creases in the dress.

Stepping out to the living room she saw her grandmother mournfully gazing off in the distance a cup of hot tea nestled between her hands.

"Good morning Grandmother."

Kurimi silently nodded, her eyes seemed lost in a past moment.

"Today is my first day at the academy, I'm sure I'll do fine but this whole ninja thing still rubs me the wrong way."

No response.

"Well I'll be off... love you."

Kazue excused herself with a halfhearted bow, slipping out the door as she slid into her sandals.

In her mental fog, the distance between the compound and academy seemed to blur into a moment.

Approaching the building facade her eyes were pulled to the fringes.

She saw a simple wooden swing hanging lowly in the shadow of a tree.

Entranced she walked slowly to it, it felt like she had discovered the artifact of another world.

How long had it been since she had sat in a swing since she had felt the warm presence of her parents urging her to play?

Reaching out she gave it a halfhearted push.

It rocked back and forth with a gentle creak.

Sighing wistfully, she gave it a thoughtful glance.

Without reasoning why she sat in the swing, her hands lacing around the ropes.

Kicking the ground lightly she felt herself swing slowly back closing her eyes as she moved forward.

* * *

"Remember Kazue, when Naruto arrives your mother and I are gonna need your help."

Looking up, her gaze locked with a tall blonde man and she nodded dutifully.

"Of course papa, I'll do whatever you need, I'll be the best sister I can."

Minato smiled down at her ruffing her hair and earning a contented smile.

"I know you will Squirrel, you are your father's daughter after all."

"It's just…"

Minato looked at her worried expression.

"What's the matter?"

Kazue folded her hands nervously.

"When Naruto comes, you and mama… you promise you won't forget about me, right?"

Minato recoiled.

"Kazue… how could you think something like that, of course, we'll never forget you."

Stepping forward he wrapped the small girl in his arms.

"You are the world to us, we could never forget you, and we'll never stop loving you, ever."

Kazue nodded smiling with repose.

"I love you too Papa, I'm sorry... can you push me on the swing, just a while longer."

Minato nodded regaining his mirthful complexion.

"Of course, we can stay as long as you like, we have all the time in the world."

Kazue closed her blissful eyes, taking in the warmth of a summer day and the smell of flowers.

Minato chuckled.

"We will have to get back before nightfall though if we miss dinner your mother will give me a tongue-lashing."

Kazue giggled.

"Don't worry Squirrel, we won't leave you for a very long time."

* * *

Her eyes shot open.

How long had she lingered?

The chill of the air and falling patter of rain hit the ground around her feet and she became aware of a warm wet sensation on her cheeks.

Clutching her hand tightly to her chest she lowered her head, her emotions caught up to her and she began trembling.

'W-why… You promised Papa…'

The sky crackled, grey clouds unvarying floated over the horizon.

Kazue sank, lower, and lower; slumped, and sliding off the swing.

Her legs trailed across the wet grass and she folded her hands into her chest; she cried quietly into the seat of the swing.

'It isn't fair, why did you have to leave me.'

"Lady Kazue?"

The girl snapped from her state taking in her surroundings disoriented.

"Y-yes, who is it?"

"Sensei Hiraku, you met me at the orientation remember; are you okay?"

Her bleary vision met a man with blonde hair tied in a bun.

"Y-yeah I just tripped… is all."

Walking over to her the man offered her a hand.

"Class doesn't start for a few minutes, if you need to go clean yourself up I can have Masumi Sensei hold off for you."

The girl nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, I'll hurry then."

Bowing she excused herself fleetfully rushing inside the building.

As soon as she reached the grey concrete of the bathroom she let loose a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'What was I thinking, losing my composure in the middle of the schoolyard.'

She washed her face off in the sink, wiping the mud and grass off her kimono with wash paper and throwing it in the bin.

'Thank Kami I chose this kimono, the grass stains are barely noticeable.'

Taking a quick deep breath to regain her composure she made her way to the assigned classroom.

Opening the sliding door in the hopes she could enter unnoticed her wish was immediately dashed.

Half the class stared at her as she entered, whispering, a few of them seemed amazed, others curious.

"Isn't that the Fourth Hokage's daughter?"

"Shh Sensei told us not to mention that he wants us to treat her like a normal student."

"But won't we be executed just for talking to her?

"This is the leaf stupid, not a barbarian camp."

The two boys silenced immediately trying to act inconspicuous when they noticed her gaze sweep them.

Other groups in the room continued to murmur amongst themselves.

Kazue blushed slightly embarrassed at the attention searching for the first empty seat she could find.

As she walked down the stepped room her ears singled out the voices of three girls.

"Look at her hair, what a weird color."

"It's so ugly, who would want red hair."

"Well, I-I kinda like it."

"What, Ami you're weird too."

Kazue frowned, grabbing some of her hair in her hand unconsciously.

Her eyes found an empty seat toward the middle left side of the class and she politely asked a boy if she could sit next to him.

He nodded scooting over to give her more space.

"Thank you."

"Y-yeah no problem."

The boy adjusted the blue goggles around his collar.

"I'm Tanjiro Kitamura, I already know who you are, sensei told us not to say anything but I'm a really bad actor, sorry."

The boy blushed, scratching his curly black hair with a sheepish grin.

"I-it's alright, I don't mind."

Kazue smiled slightly at his positive climate.

"I hope you don't mind sitting next to a merchant boy for five years, If we get paired up in a team it could hurt the monument of your legend."

Kazue pined ruefully.

"I don't really want to be a legend, I just want to be me."

The boy's blue eyes flickered with surprise.

"Wow, It's weird hearing such a modest goal from the Fourth Hokage's daughter."

She gave him a bitter nod of resignation.

"My parents were legends, now I'm an orphan, I'd rather just be me…"

Tanjiro sunk embarrassed.

"I'm.. really sorry."

She looked away.

"It's fine."

A loud wood clacking drew the class's attention.

The female sensei set a pair of rosewood clappers on the desk.

She was a pretty woman with black bob cut hair and grey eyes, her aura was that of a businesswoman controlled, and calculating.

"Sensei Hiraku will now begin his address, please remain seated and silent unless addressed, thank you."

The woman sat rigidly adjusting her glasses and going over a scroll on the desk as the man stood.

"Good morning class, welcome to your first day as my students, I hope we can all get to know each other as the years' progress, and I hope to see each and every one of you excel."

His brown eyes twinkled and he smiled with an almost fatherly warmth down at the class.

"Curriculum dictates I begin with a lecture on Dualism but I never was one for stuffy old proverbs, so how about we go to the indoor training area and learn the basics of chakra control."

The class all shuffled excitedly in their seats.

"I will name the class rep and starting now I expect you all to follow their lead to maintain an orderly work environment."

"Miss Uzumaki, you have the honor and responsibility of leading your class, Mister Kitamura you will assist her."

Kazue was surprised but stood up bowing and nodding.

"Yes sensei."

"Class I want you to fall in, form two orderly lines, one behind Rep Uzumaki, and one behind Assistant Rep Kitamura.

Kazue and her partner stood up standing by either door and waited for the class to line up behind them.

In a few short moments, the class was in an orderly group.

They led an orderly promenade through the academy halls to an open-roofed gymnasium.

"Form up a single file line adjacent to the wall and we can begin."

The class obliged standing shoulder to shoulder across the wall.

"Alright, have any of you been taught the basics of chakra?"

A few clan members raised their hands, Kazue lifted her hand as well, to her surprise Tanjiro also raised his hand.

"Those of you who raised your hands form a new line on the opposite side of the room and await further instruction, as for the rest of you here are the basics,"

Kazue stood up walking with the other students to the adjacent wall.

A few of the clan kids who knew each other chatted amongst themselves.

Tanjiro cleared his throat.

"Hey Akira, Juro, this is my friend Kazue."

Two of the clan kids walked over to them a girl with long shaggy brown hair and red fang markings, and a boy with close-cropped black hair and spectacles.

"Oh heya!"

"Pleased to meet you."

Kazue gave a weak wave.

"H-hi, I'm Kazue... Although you already knew that."

"Yep!"

"Affirmative."

"They're cool Kazue you won't have to worry about them treating you any differently."

Kazue gave a relieved smile.

"I appreciate it, all the reverence it gets tiring."

The sound of approaching footsteps turned their heads.

"Sorry for the delay, let's get caught up on where you all are."

"Have you all learned the leaf exercise?"

"Yes sensei."

"Very well then, I'll teach you a training technique developed by yours truly."

The man demonstrated a series of hand seals.

"Form the Rat, Snake, and Dragon seals then begin channeling as much chakra as you can."

The students obliged him and a few of them had noticeable strain after only a few seconds of channeling chakra.

"Sensei the chakra output is just too much."

Hiraku nodded.

"Kazue, Akira, Tanjiro very good, continue outputting a steady stream try to imagine a spume surrounding your body,"

He outstretched his arms to demonstrate.

"-I want you to work on expanding the spume outward while maintaining a steady output"

Turning to the other students the sensei demonstrated a new seal.

"Everyone else, form the Yang water seal, and output a thin stream in your hands only, I want you to continue to make this stream longer from your fingertips."

Turning his gaze to the other students he left for the other side of the room.

"Continue this until I return."

Kazue focused on pushing all of her chakra outward in a uniform bubble.

Tanjiro was the first to falter, showing signs of fatigue, sweat dripped down his brow but he gritted his teeth and doubled his efforts.

Akira gave shortly after him, while Kazue continued only noticing the slightest hit to her chakra reserves.

The other students including Juro all began to struggle, some of them grabbing their wrists in discomfort.

Tanjiro groaned.

"This seems a little heavy for the first day don't you think?"

Akira chuckled through her struggle.

"Quit being a baby Tanji no one likes a mewling pup."

Kazue remained dutifully silent focusing entirely on her chakra perimeter which was now doubled.

Hiraku returned with his hand in his pocket.

"Very good I want each of you to hold at your current level for another ten minutes, if you can do this then you'll pass the first test."

Kazue's eyebrow raised, her chakra reserves were likely the most expansive of the class and even she was unsure she could pull that off.

Still, no-one wanted to question the sensei on the first day so they all did their best.

"*huff* *huff* Akira I think I'm dying."

The dog girl wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Y-you'll be fine Tanji just eight more minutes."

Kazue's brow furrowed as she began to feel the upper limits of her chakra dripping out.

'This is oddly intense for a first lesson, but he must know something we don't.'

A thud turned the heads of everyone in the room.

"Sensei Masumi, please help him to the Nurses office, these students should be fine on their own."

The woman nodded, lifting the exhausted boy and helping him leave the room.

"Sensei I'm sorry but isn't this a little extreme?"

"Tanjiro huh,"

Hiraku walked over to the boy who was perspiring and shaking slightly from the strain.

"-Perhaps, but do you think you can handle it?"

The boy's eyes flickered with confusion.

"What?"

"I said, do you think you can handle it?"

"I-I maybe.."

Hiraku sighed.

"Anyone who wants to quit right now can, you won't be punished, and I won't be mad."

A few students breathed a sigh of relief and immediately dropped their chakra.

"Kazue, Akira, Tomoko, Fuwa, why do you persist when quitting would be easier?"

A series of incoherent mutterings and heavy breaths.

Akira spoke loudly through labored breaths.

"I need to challenge myself sensei, to prove the branch family is just as fierce as the main family."

Hiraku turned to face Kazue who's chakra was a fierce flicker.

"And you, Kazue what drives you?"

Kazue looked at her hands which were now shaking.

"I, I don't know."

Hiraku's eyes gleamed with some unknown emotion.

"Interesting... I'll be back in six minutes to see your results, anyone who wanted out can go perform some cooldown stretches in the center of the room."

Kazue redoubled her focus each minute, a fierce struggle to maintain the embers of her chakra.

In time the sensei returned observing the students with intense interest.

"And that's 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… time; very good."

He gave weak applause.

"You've all earned a rest, please have a seat."

The word rest had barely left his lips when the students collapsed to the ground.

Akira gave a wide dog yawn facing the sensei with a curious gaze.

"What was the point of all this anyway?"

"To prove a point, that when unreasonable standards are set, some will fall short due to shortcomings be they physical or mental, but some will push through with talent or sheer effort."

One of the other students Tomoko, a Hyuga girl, looked confused.

"I don't get it?"

The man adjusted his loose black headband.

"Let's put it this way, not everyone can be Hokage, most of you will likely never be Jonin, but you don't get anywhere in life by doing things halfway."

Kazue looked befuddled.

"So this was all a test?"

Hiraku nodded

"I did tell you that at the beginning, I just never specified what level the test would be."

Fuwa Uchiha, a girl with raven hair and eyes looked infused.

"So you tricked us?"

He smiled cheekily.

"I prefer a tactical recursion, a ninja must see through deception."

Akira sweatdropped comically.

"...That's a low blow Sensei."

"The molding techniques I just had you do were jutsu I designed myself, they have yet to be officially implemented, but Lord Hiruzen gave them an initial ranking as B techniques,"

He looked at their awed faces.

"-What that means is this training method was designed for Chunin, the fact that any of you, let alone this many managed to avoid chakra exhaustion is a testament to your inherent skill."

Hiraku smiled thrilled with their results.

Turning to face Kazue, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kazue your results were well above what someone of your age should be capable of, Akira and the others were impressive but not practical at this stage of chakra development."

Bowing he sighed.

"I do apologize for misleading you, but it was all in the name of progress, to ensure you reach your full potential I had to gauge how much you were capable of,"

He looked up at them.

"-And you're going to hate me for this, but you will be doing these, everyday first thing, for the duration that you are learning under me."

Akira's eyes widened comically.

"Y-you're the devil right, sent to make us suffer."

Hiraku chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that,"

He looked at them like a half-finished work of art.

"-Before I came here I was a Tokubetsu Jonin specializing in training development and I'm going to use everything to ensure my class is better than any other."

Cracking his neck he clapped enthusiastically.

"Now time for some simple warmups before we practice Kumite, everyone give me 15 pushups, situps, and squats, 30 crunches, and 20 jumping jacks."

Akira turned to face Kazue with horror etched on her face.

"Definitely the devil."

* * *

Kazue let out a resounding yawn face tackling her pillow as she savored the warm embrace of her bed.

Hours of Kumite, Kunai throwing, Chakra Theory, Mentalism, and General studies all tailored for a level well beyond the class had driven her into the ground.

She was amazed she had survived, she had no idea how she would endure this five days a week for five more years.

But part of her felt stronger for it, the knowledge had set into her mind and her muscles, and some primal part of her hungered for more.

Letting herself enjoy the comfort of rest for a moment she rose from her bed and left her room.

"Grandma is gone already, she must be out wassailing again."

Kazue let out a wistful sigh.

'I don't blame her, she must be in pain just as much if not more than me.'

Still, someone needed to be there for Naruto, and Kazue had no objection.

She had sworn to always be there for him, and she always would, after all, she was only becoming a ninja to protect him.

With that in mind, she made her way to the room at the end of the hall.

Cracking the door she peered in and saw Naruto playing with a stuffed frog.

"Hey Naru, I'm home."

"Kazu-ane!"

The boy ran over, stuffed frog in hand, and hugged his sister's waist.

She smiled down at him.

"How are you and Gama doing?"

"Gama is grumpy."

"And you?"

"Really happy Ane!"

Kazue's heart melted like it did every time she saw her brother.

"I'm so happy to hear that Naru."

Opening the door to the room she put one foot outside and turned to him.

"Come on I'll make us lunch."

"Ramen!'

Kazue giggled.

"Of course, we can have ramen, but you'll have to eat some veggies."

Naruto pouted.

"Fine."

Kazue poked his nose sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good boy."

* * *

Y103

5 years later…

Kazue groaned, pulling herself up from under her covers.

On her nightstand was a picture, one she had filched from the study years earlier, in it was a small girl smiling barely recognizable to her aged eyes.

At her side was a beautiful man and woman, the woman was pregnant and all were smiling widely.

"Mom… Dad… I hope you're both with me today."

Standing up she stepped over to her mirror and worked on choosing an outfit.

She settled on a green blouse and brown shorts.

Tying her hair up and managing her habitual tuft she left to retrieve Naruto.

Knocking on his door she heard him snoring loudly on the other side.

"Time to wake up Naruto, we need to leave now if you're going to make it for orientation."

Muttering half asleep he wiped the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Ori-en-tation, is that a new type of ramen?"

Sighing, she turned on his light.

"I swear Naruto, sometimes I find it hard to believe, how can you be so thick."

"Hey I'm not thick, I only weigh 58 lbs. ya know!"

Kazue placed her head into her palm.

"Kami preserve us, you prove my point."

Naruto growled with childish annoyance.

"Yeah, well… uh... you have bedhead!"

Kazue gave a halfhearted fake wince.

"Ouch."

"Come on get up, or I'll leave without you."

Naruto looked betrayed.

"Would not."

She smirked.

"Try me."

Naruto gulped, hopping out of bed and grabbing his orange pants.

"Breakfast is on the table."

Kazue closed the door behind her and left for the kitchen, grabbing a cup of orange juice from earlier she polished it off and washed the glass.

Naruto stumbled out with the grace of an ox and began to speed eat his breakfast.

As soon as he was done clearing his plate Kazue opened the door.

"Ready then.

"Mhmppf."

* * *

They arrived at the academy with time to spare.

Naruto pestered her to push him in the swing and she silently obliged.

"Shouldn't an eight-year-old be over such childish things?"

Naruto huffed.

"Maybe you're just a stick in the mud Ane."

Pulling the swing out from under him she watched with a smirk as he stumbled and landed in the dirt below.

"I'm sorry Naru I can't hear you from down there, would you care to repeat that?"

Her expression quickly softened as she saw him begin to sniffle holding his elbow which he had scraped.

"Oh man, Naru I'm so sorry."

She reached down checking his arm and pulled some antibacterial agent and gauze from her hip-pouch.

"Are you okay, I'm really sorry."

He nodded.

"I-it's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

She wrapped him in a hug, guilt overtaking her mind.

"Squeezing… too... Tight... Can't breathe... Ane."

She blushed releasing him.

"S-sorry."

"*huff* it's okay *huff*"

Her eyes widened as she realized the time had slipped away from them.

"Oh kami, what time is it, you're gonna be late?"

Grabbing his wrist she helped him up and ran for the door.

"Good luck at orientation Naruto, do your best and I know you'll succeed."

He nodded unsurely but made his way into the classroom.

Kazue walked down the hall to the upperclassmen room and made her way inside for her final day at the Academy.

* * *

"And with that, you have finally grasped Advanced Trigonometry as it relates to Kunai velocity, very good class."

Hiraku closed the textbook standing up with an exhale.

"So, it is with great sorrow, and no small amount of jubilation that I tell you to prepare for your Graduation exam, you have twenty minutes to study any notes you have."

Kazue shuffled through her notes ignoring the gossiping of a few girls behind her.

"Hey Zee, do you have a copy of the Sensei's treatise on Chakra Form?"

Kazue nodded at the boy passing him a draft of papers.

"Here you go Tanji, don't sweat it, you've improved so much since we were first years, to become number two despite being from a merchant family."

He chuckled.

"Well I would be number one, but Fuya always beats me in chakra nature and shurikenjutsu, and then, of course, there's you,"

He gave her an accusatory finger.

"-you have everyone fooled Zee, but I know you only downplay yourself to avoid expectation."

She nodded candidly.

"I knew you would know, but you're right, I don't want to give anyone ideas about me being Hokage or any other fool notions."

Kazue sighed.

"To be Hokage… is not where my dream lies, I'll make my bed in other pastures."

Tanjiro sighed.

"A shame really, you'd make a cute Hokage."

Kazue playfully socked him in the shoulder.

"Save your flirting for the other girls Tanjiro, it actually works on them."

"Yeah, but they aren't nearly as shrewd, besides only one girl in Konoha has such pretty red hair."

Kazue blushed, turning her head quickly.

"S-shut up about it I need to study."

"Sorry sorry, I'll leave you to it, Zee."

He turned flipping open the page to study.

Kazue shook his stupid charming grin from her mind.

Reading up on her notes she felt the time and her surroundings blur.

"Notes down, I hope you all used the time wisely."

The female sensei Masumi stood up earning a few looks from the male students who had developed an affection for her in recent years.

"Half of you come with me, we're going to take the postulatory exam, Sensei Hiraku will administer the Practical Exam, once both parties have completed their tasks we will switch."

A line of students formed behind her and followed her to an exam room adjacent to the hall.

Kazue stayed behind, planning to take the practical exam first, so her study notes had more time to sink in.

Hiraku faced the class to address them.

"The typical graduation exam consists of the three academy basics, but as I ensured you all knew them by the first quarter, so I won't insult your aptness,"

Smirking he stared down each student with intensity.

"-No, my exam will also be three jutsu, but ones with a far more practical use, First the body flicker, second the fireball jutsu, third dispelling genjutsu."

He stepped out from his desk.

"For obvious reasons, we shouldn't do this in the classroom so if you would all follow me to the yard."

Kazue actually felt some excitement at the chance to use Jutsu in practical testing.

Following the sensei out to the training yard she watched in line as students took their turns at the exam.

The majority of them passed without issue, there was one who failed to break out of a genjutsu and one who crashed into a tree while using the body flicker although the latter still passed.

When her name was called she stirred with a jolt.

Walking up to the sensei.

"Alright Lady Kazue, show me the body flicker jutsu."

She nodded making the seal and felt her surroundings stutter behind her, reappearing 50 meters ahead at the other end of the yard.

"Impressive distance."

"Next, the fireball jutsu."

Walking back to stand next to the professor, she made the tiger seal and fired a tree-sized ball of flames at a nearby training dummy knocking it off the stand and incinerating it completely.

"Impressive size, force, and destructive ability."

"And lastly,"

He formed a hand sign

" _Genjutsu_."

She felt her equilibrium thrown off everything blurry and spinning as if she were heavily intoxicated.

Forming a rough seal she channeled as much chakra as she could with an audible pop.

"Dispel!"

The illusion faded.

"Very good Kazue, you pass."

She let out a sigh of relief bowing to the man.

"Thank you sensei."

He bowed back.

"No, thank you."

Nodding at him she made her way back to the classroom to await the second test.

* * *

"Time, pencils down, papers up."

"Miss Uzumaki, gather the papers for your class and bring them to my desk, thank you."

"Yes sensei."

Walking around the room and tenderly retrieving the tests she set them in a neat stack on Masumi's desk.

"I will review these, please return to the classroom to await your results."

Kazue bowed to the woman excusing herself.

Returning to the classroom and taking a seat she saw Tanjiro face buried in an orange book with his feet kicked up on the desk.

"If sensei saw you like this he would make sure you cleaned latrines for the rest of your life."

He shrugged cooly

"It's dirty work but some handsome stranger has to do it."

Kazue giggled.

"Maybe you're safe after all."

Tanjiro lifted a finger from the page to pull at his eyelid.

"I saw that."

"Good."

Kazue swiped the book from his hand earning a cry of protest from the boy.

"What are you reading anyway?"

Kazue picked out a random paragraph from the mysterious orange tome.

"Kiyomi blushed apple-red, her comely figure gave her the appearance of a well-traveled geisha, but the way she hid behind her hands revealed her as the wide-eyed maiden pure and chaste,"

Tanjiro blushed, embarrassed, and tried desperately to claim the book from her grasp.

"-Her lips quivered, her blue eyes called to him, begging for release, and he obliged her reaching down he parted her kimono, and her legs followed-...oh… oh my…"

Kazue blushed fiercely, dropping the book which Tanjiro caught pocketing before anyone else could come in and notice.

"T-that was…"

Tanjiro averted his gaze hoping if he couldn't see her she might disappear like some night phantom.

Kazue buried her blushing face in her hands.

"Please tell me you didn't learn your whole lover boy schtick from that squalor."

Tanjiro adjusted his collar.

"Well…"

"Kami and I fell for it like a fool."

Kazue smacked herself.

"Who writes this garbage anyway!"

* * *

Somewhere in the land of Steam

"Achoo!"

Jiraiya wiped his nose staring through an extra-large telescope at a group of women bathing in a hot spring.

"Some lovely lady must be regaling in my epic."

Snow fell around them as Jiraiya hastily scribbled some notes, a line of drool falling down his mouth.

He was having a hearty laugh when the Toad who was holding up the tree branch he was perched on let out a sneeze.

As a result, he was flung from the tree, his head going through the bamboo wall of the hot spring divider.

His nose began to bleed as he took in the sea of breasts abound.

Some of them were big, some of them small but he liked them all.

"EEEEKKK, YOU DIRTY OLD PERV!

"WAIT LADIES, I'M NOT SOME PERV I SWEAR, I'M _THE_ PERV HAHAHAHA- AAAGGGHHH!"

* * *

"Are you mad?"

Tanjiro still faintly blushed with embarrassment.

"I thought you were better Tanji, not much better, but not… this."

"Sorry, Zee."

Kazue huffed.

"This never happened."

Tanjiro nodded gratefully.

"Now that we can agree on."

The awkward moment was released by the arrival of the rest of the class taking their seats.

Hiraku made his way to the front of the class rolling a bundle of cloth over the desks, a series of shiny new headbands were on the sheet.

"Congratulations to each and every one of you for making it to this moment, I am so unbelievably proud of each and every one of you."

He turned his head trying to hide the slight tears in his eye.

"Please come and grab your headbands, as of today none of you are my subordinates, you are all my brothers and sisters in arms."

Kazue stood up following the wave of students as they grabbed their headbands, tying hers in her hair and smiled.

A part of her was relieved to finally be done with the schooling but another part of her was sad, it was the last thing she had that made her feel like a child.

Now her life as a ninja would truly begin.

Hiraku smiled at her.

"You did great Kazue, your parents would be proud."

She nodded thanking him.

"I couldn't have done it without you sensei."

Kazue bowed gratefully.

"No need to be modest, I just gave you a path to follow. you ran this far on your own."

"Will you be teaching next year's class as well?"

Hiraku shook his head fervently.

"I did what I came to do, teaching was never gonna be my life's work, starting next year a subordinate of mine will be taking over, he's a good kid, very laid back."

Kazue smiled with relief.

"Hopefully he and Naruto will get along."

Hiraku chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be great, Iruka has a true passion for teaching like few I've known."

Kazue bowed apologetically.

"Sorry sensei but I have to get my brother, his orientation should be over soon and he'll want to head home."

"I understand, don't forget to be here on Monday for squad assignment."

"Of course, have a good week Sensei."

Kazue smiled, waving as she left.

Making her way to the building exterior she saw a sea of families celebrating with their newly ranked children.

Sitting at the swing slowly swiveling his neck was Naruto; when he noticed her his expression lightened and he ran over excitedly.

"Ane!"

"How'd it go kiddo?"

He shrugged nervously.

"Good I think, you know I'm bad with all this stuffy school stuff."

"Well genius let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate the newest Genin, I'll treat us."

Naruto noticed her headband and his eyes sparkled.

"Wooah, can I try it on please please!"

"No way Naru, headbands are for Ninja only, if you want one then I guess you'll just have to learn stuffy school stuff."

"Ah come on, that's not fair ya know!"

Kazue giggled taking her brother by the hand.

"Let's go eat."

It had been eight years since the Nine tails had been released, eight years since Kazue had lost both of her parents.

She was 12 now but more than that she was not the same girl they had left behind.

The wool of innocence had been ripped from her eyes, and they had tasted the numbing beauty of pain.

But there was joy there too, in her hand she held the light in the forest which was slowly coming unveiled, revealing itself for the same place of warmth and comfort it had always been.

It had never been the place, it was the people that made that place home.

Kazue Uzumaki was a shinobi, and in a village hidden by vast forest leaves, she was home.

* * *

X END X


	3. The Stalwart Sea

The Remnant Sun

Chapter Three: Stalwart Sea

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Welcome class, please take your seats."

Hiraku outstretched his arm gesturing to the students who poured into the stands.

Kazue reached up to her forehead adjusting the headband which was still foreign to her skin.

Taking the seat she had grown accustomed to over the last four years she locked eyes with Tanjiro.

"Wow, Zee, you look striking with a leaf symbol on, it really suits you."

She blushed with a self-effacing frown.

"I'm not all that Tanji, besides, even you look somewhat admirable wearing one."

Tanjiro sulked dramatically.

"Even you" huh, you don't mince words, Zee."

Kazue raised a hand to his shoulder apologetically.

"Sorry... that didn't sound so harsh in my head."

Clearing her throat the assistant sensei Masumi stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you all for these past four years, without further delay we shall reveal the assigned squads for this year's graduates."

Shuffling some papers the sensei adjusted her glasses.

"Squad 1, Tomoko Hyuga, Fuwa Uchiha, Juro Aburame, your sensei will be Raido Namiashi."

A brown-haired man with a scar across the side of his face stepped in bowing.

"Come with me, we'll begin team-building exercises immediately."

The two girls and stoic boy bowed formally to the man following him out of the classroom.

"Squad 2, Akira Inuzuka, Tanjiro Kitamura, Kazue Uzumaki, your sensei will be Aoba Yamashiro."

A slightly lanky man with tall spiked black hair and red shades stepped into the room.

"Hey, I'm Aoba pleasure to meet you, if you would follow me please."

Kazue stood up Tanjiro shuffling behind her and Akira from the other side of the classroom.

Following the man out of the classroom they noticed he was walking with a bit of a limp and one of his arms was bandaged below the elbow.

Akira was the one to ask the unspoken question.

"Uh... Aoba-san - er sensei are you okay?"

The man chuckled, scratching his nose.

"This... I was training with the other sensei and things got a bit out of hand."

That answer satisfied the students although Kazue was curious what kind of training Jonin would do in advance of team orientation.

Filing that in the back of her mind she walked with her new team to the roof of a nearby building.

The black-haired man cleared his throat in a laid-back manner taking a seat on the roof's railing.

"Well then, I suppose we should start with the introductions, I'll go first."

Adjusting his shades the man straightened his posture and met the gaze of his students.

"I'm Aoba Yamashiro, I like Grated Yam, and Yamaimo, I don't like anything with Menma, or Leeks, My dream is to complete 10,000 missions and retire at a ripe old age."

Pointing to the student closest to him he gestured for them to go next.

Tanjiro cleared his throat and stood up.

"My name is Tanjiro Kitamura, I like training, studying, and reading, I don't like jerks, snobs, or layabouts, my dream is to be the first Hokage from a civilian clan."

Nodding to Akira who was next to him Tanjiro sat back down.

Akira remained seated but raised her hands expressively as she spoke.

"My name is Akira Inuzuka, I like dogs, distance running, and wrestling, I don't like cats, weaklings, or animal abusers, my dream is to become the Branch Head for the Inuzuka clan."

Shuffling her feet she turned to Kazue expectantly.

"My name is Kazue Uzumaki, I like Ramen, Camping, and spending time with family, I don't like blind loyalty or heroics, my dream is to idle as a shinobi until my brother is stronger."

Kazue folded her hands aloofly looking at the village outline.

Aoba's eyebrow raised downcast at her answer.

'I expected more optimism from Kushina-san's daughter, she's been through a lot before her time.'

Nodding Aoba stood back up twitching on his right leg.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance squad 2, let's head to the training field for some auxiliary studies."

Shuffling back to the stairwell they followed the man down and out of the building.

"I was told you all know the Shunshin so there's no need for us to hoof it across the village, we're heading to Ground 2, the Eastern training field near the Gate."

The man made a single hand seal and flickered away with a swirl of leaves, in a moment all of his students had done the same.

* * *

Arriving at the field just moments later, the team saw the man standing in front of a training dummy and a couple of battered logs.

The area was a grassy field adjacent to a river which bridged into the village main street, the Perimeter wall was visible and connected to a chain-link fence with signs warning against entry.

"I reviewed your grades, sensei recommendations, and individual case files so we could all be up to speed today,"

Aoba adjusted the neck of his blue collared shirt stretching out his legs with a bent knee leg stretch.

"-I'm suitably impressed, it seems to learn under "Wildcard" Hiraku did your skills some good."

Rolling his elbow the man gave his wrists a couple of shakes.

"Because of your advanced level relative to the average Genin, I'm going to have to adjust your training accordingly, so I need each of you to layout your jutsu repertoire including clan jutsu."

Tanjiro volunteered to be the first to disclose his jutsu.

"I know the academy three, the Shunshin, Fireball jutsu, and Genjutsu release technique; additionally, I know the Water whip, Water wall, Chameleon jutsu, and Lightning Coil jutsu."

Aoba nodded.

"Akira?"

The girl's eyes seemed to go through a mental list before she nodded.

"I know the academy three, as well as Shunshin, fireball, and Genjutsu release, Beast mimicry, Fang passing Fang, Double Earth Decapitation, wind wall, and Earth clone jutsu."

"You, Kazue?"

Kazue adjusted her hair looking up to the man.

"I have the academy three, Shunshin, fireball, genjutsu release, Water whip, Phoenix Fire, Wind palm, Water style: Nautilus, as well as Water clones."

Aoba smiled slightly looking at his students.

"Thank you, I think I know about where you all stand currently, still, It would be better to see it practically."

Turning away from the students he took a few steps placing his hand on a training log.

"When I say begin, I'm going to give you all a few moments to hide in the area, and we'll begin a mock combat scenario,"

Pulling an egg timer from his flak jacket he placed it atop the log and began cranking it.

"- it's your goal to defeat or immobilize me using the tools and jutsu available to you, if you are all defeated, or fail to succeed within the time allotted, well… it's back to the academy."

Kazue's eye twitched though she kept her composure.

Akira was a lot less calm instantly screaming at the man and raising her hands in disbelief.

"What is this crap, you're telling me, after all our work, we could be held back just like that!"

Aoba shrugged cooly.

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them, if you want to be a ninja you've got to learn to herd cats."

Tanjiro looked at him confused.

"Herd cats?"

Aoba sighed.

"It's an idiom, just give it your all and you should have no issue."

Releasing his hand from the egg timer it began to move with a rhythmic ticking.

"Alright, begin."

The group dispersed each hiding in a different section of the training ground.

Kazue ducked behind a bush crouching and fitting some of her body in a small land crevice.

She peeked with a single eye from a thin opening in the plant matter and she could see the sensei staring at the timer and waiting for them to hide.

Closing her eyes she attempted to sense the presence of her teammates.

Akira was easier to find lying down by the moving river using the rushing water to mask her smell and the sound of her breathing.

She would've been perfectly hidden but was noticeable partly due to Shokumaru, her large shaggy brown herding dog laying next to her.

Tanjiro was more difficult to find as he had masked his presence masterfully and was using the chameleon jutsu.

But she heard a creak and saw a branch displaced by the weight of his leg as he struggled to balance gracefully in a treetop.

Kazue used that moment to rub her hair and body in dirt and leaves to mask her scent and cover some of her natural bright red hair.

The sensei turned to thumb his lip with disbelief and staring up at the treeline where the creak had originated from.

Kazue heard Tanji lightly mutter a curse under his breath but the sensei was already running up to him and leaped at the tree line with a kunai drawn.

Dropping the chameleon jutsu Tanji drew a kunai of his own and tossed it at the sensei who effortlessly twisted in midair dodging and continuing toward the tree.

Tanji made a handsign and pulled water from the nearby river.

He encased his right hand in it and swung out with a whip of water.

Aoba raised a firm fist and met the water with a swift arm block, followed by a disrupting jab, and with his other hand, a side-slash from his kunai which broke the water.

"If you're hoping to defeat me, then you'll need to work on not telegraphing your attacks."

Kazue could faintly see from her spot on the ground that Tanji had a glint in his eye as he examined the surroundings.

If the sensei noticed this he didn't show it with his body language.

Tanji stomped on the branch he was standing on drawing shuriken and throwing them at the jonin.

The man as expected deflected them all with ease but at that moment Tanji dropped from the tree top as the branch broke beneath him and he landed with a roll at the base of the tree.

Forming a series of rapid handsigns Tanji smirked.

"Lightning Style: Lightning coil!"

He raised his left and right hands, fingers enclosed, thumbs outstretched towards each other framing the man in his view.

Four pillars of lightning burst from the ground tearing the earth and began to zigzag around the boy.

The sensei who was preparing to land on the ground was forced to leap to the nearby tree to avoid being caught in the field of electricity which danced between them.

Tanjiro was showing a bit of fatigue from using the chakra heavy move but formed a second series of signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

The boy's chest inflated to more than double its size before he opened his mouth and spewed out a wave of water which cascaded towards the tree uprooting it and sending it rolling away.

This knocked Aoba from his perch and he was forced to balance on the trunk like a raft to avoid falling into the wave which slammed into the lightning and became filled with a deadly current.

Tanjiro growled with effort and formed the tiger seal.

"One more should do it, Fire style: Fireball!"

The boy's mouth opened and he fired out a boulder of flame which crashed directly into the side of the tree sending it violently spinning over and engulfing part of it in flames.

Though some of the flames were doused by the water, Aoba was forced to leap from the tree as it was still spread through by a hungering blaze.

Aoba who was in midair had a small line of sweat just below his brow as he saw the crackling water below him, and the closest haven he had was a raging inferno of crumbling wood.

He made the seal for a Shunshin but the fatigued Tanji was still able to toss a kunai at his hands and he was forced to deflect it with his kunai.

Aoba began to lose momentum in the air falling towards the water below.

Raising his hands he went to form a seal, but just as his back was about to meet the electric current he was tackled away from it by a large furry body.

The Picardy Shepherd had knocked him away and was now sat atop his chest biting down on the hand which held the kunai and was holding him in place.

"Tanji what the hell, were you gonna kill him?!"

Tanjiro growled with annoyance at the newly arrived girl as his knees buckled from chakra exhaustion.

"Akira you idiot, he was making the seal to substitute himself with a clone,"

The boy wiped a bead of sweat from his cheek.

"-I knew it would drain his chakra and he would be forced to materialize nearby, but now he's gone and could be hidden anywhere!"

Akira growled.

"Don't yell at me Tanji besides he's right there, Shokumaru has him pinned, right boy…"

She looked back at the dog and saw it was fighting off a murder of crows that were flying around it.

"Wha-"

Kazue sighed internally from within her nest.

'Those two still can't work together after all these years.'

Her train of thought was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder and she spun around catching the hand in her grip.

"Easy, it's just me."

The figure raised his hands revealing himself to be Tanjiro.

"Tanji what the- oh, I see."

The boy nodded.

"It's a clone."

Kazue chuckled lowly.

"I'm amazed you still have the chakra to substitute yourself with a clone after all that."

Tanji mirrored her levity agreeing with her evaluation.

"My reserves must have grown since the last time we sparred."

Kazue smiled.

"You never cease to impress me, Tanji, this is why I've never been able to match you."

The boy agreed and went to open his pouch when Kazue raised her hands subtly to her side in a seal and water snaked towards her ankle from the river by way of the ground crevice.

"Water style: Nautilus!"

Spinning around with both her arms encased in water tendrils she slapped the boy's hands and he was knocked away with cuts across his arms and chest.

Coughing the boy dispelled with smoke, and was revealed to be the sensei Aoba.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Kazue smirked with satisfaction.

"Because Tanji never shuts up about how great I am, he would never admit to being my better."

The sensei stood up blood leaking from a series of slashes in his jacket and arm sleeves.

Akira and her ninken both twitched their noses and turned towards the smell of fresh blood.

Kazue stepped out from the bush drawing a kunai which she held in a reverse grip.

"Now they should have no trouble tracking you wherever you try to hide."

The man grimaced but redoubled into a stance.

"Tanji, take a rest, Akira, and I will handle this."

The boy shrugged, running his hands through his curly black hair which was slick with sweat.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Akira made a seal and her fangs and incisors sharpened, her nails elongating and her eyes gaining a feral glint as she hunched to all fours.

Her dog growled and hopped onto her back.

With a second handseal, the dog transformed into a mirror image of her.

"All fours technique!"

The two beast girls flew forth spinning into a spiral of ripping wind.

"Fang passing Fang!"

Aoba dodged the approaching tempest with a series of subtle backsteps and semicircle spins, his hands raised in flat outward-facing palms.

He focused on his footwork and quick slight dodging as he awaited the end of the assault when the girl's chakra was too low to maintain it.

A few moments later it happened and he caught the girl off guard with a back heel kick to the chin which lifted her and sent her crashing into her transformed ninken.

Kazue saw him preparing for a follow-up lunge kick which would incapacitate the girl and made a handsign.

The sensei was quicker forming his own handsign and tossing out a series of chakra senbon which planted into her wrists and forearms.

She moaned out in pain stepping back and attempting to move her wrists.

Despite her best efforts, she felt the muscles paralyzed as her chakra and vitality were drained from her arms.

At the same time, the sensei planted a lunge kick into the girl's gut knocking the wind from her and sending her falling hard onto her ninken knocking him out.

Tanji prepared to stand some of his chakra and stamina regained from his short rest.

Before he could move the sensei tossed out more chakra needles which pinned his arms to the ground.

Aoba exhaled dusting his hands off on his jacket.

"I think that's all she wrote."

Kazue and Tanji both groaned trying their hardest to fight against the chakra needles but as they struggled it made them constrict further.

"You all have the same weakness, you rely too much on Ninjutsu, if an opponent can seal your chakra or your means to channel it then you are rendered helpless."

Aoba adjusted his shades analytically.

"That's why you lost, going forward I would recommend each of you learn a taijutsu style beyond the academy basics and broaden your skillset with genjutsu and utility jutsu."

He smirked helping the feral girl and her dog to a seated position.

"I will admit, you gave me a pretty good workout though, I haven't had to use 30% power on Genin before, then again you aren't standard genin."

Tanjiro and Akira's eyes lit up as they took in the man's words, even Kazue found herself impressed with the Jonin.

"So.. we failed... Does that mean?"

Akira looked down dejected and Shokumaru whined.

Aoba chuckled smarmily.

"Well… I may have embellished a bit, you see I never planned to fail you."

The Genin sweatdropped.

"A friend of mine once told me that, "A ninja must see through deception." This is one of those times."

Aoba scratched his head sheepishly.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I needed to gauge your potential."

Kazue's eyes gained a look of recollection as she felt a wave of deja vu.

"Hiraku-sensei said something similar once."

Aoba chuckled.

"It makes sense, he would teach you the way he was taught, after all, he and I were on Team 2 back in the day, just me, Hiraku, and sickly Hayato, our sensei Noboru was a firm teacher."

Stepping back slightly Kazue looked up in surprise.

"Noboru, as in Noboru Katsuragi?"

Aoba nodded.

"You know him, I'm surprised."

"Of course I know him, he was on my mother's team, one of Sakumo's three students, he used to visit us when we were young before he,"

Aoba smiled grimly.

"It's alright, I've already made peace with his passing, he sacrificed himself like a true shinobi and I couldn't be prouder."

Kazue felt a wave of nausea and had to avert her gaze to mask her annoyance.

'Sacrifice, why does everyone think it's a good thing, no-one should die for pointless feuds.'

Aoba picked up on her sudden shift but awkwardly moved on from the conversation.

"Did you ever meet Tenji-sensei, he also studied with your mother?"

Kazue went to open her mouth when Tanjiro chimed in.

"I've met him yeah, after all, he's my old man."

With a slight surprise on her face, Kazue turned to Tanjiro.

"I never knew that."

Tanjiro nodded.

"It's because I never told you, I didn't want you to like me just because our parents were friends."

Kazue folded her hands unsure what to say to that.

"Can I come with you sometime, to your home I mean… I would love to meet your family."

The boy raised a cheeky eyebrow.

"Asking to meet the folks before our first date, you move fast Dontcha Zee?"

She blushed with annoyance.

"It's not like that and you know it, dummy."

Tanjiro raised his hands confidently.

"If I can't win a date from you, I wouldn't have a chance of becoming Hokage."

Kazue smirked and looked away from him.

"Maybe giving up on your dreams would be a safer option then, Tanji, I'd hate to crush your spirit."

Akira belly laughed at the boy who sweatdropped to a crouch.

Aoba winced in sympathy for him, scratching his cheek below his glasses.

"Well team, I think this was a productive first lesson, meet me tomorrow at 8:00 outside the Hokage estate for your first mission assignment."

The man bowed to his team wincing a bit at his injuries.

Kazue and the others bowed back and he vanished amid a swirl of leaves.

"Well, I think I like him."

Kazue smiled a bit.

Akira chuckled.

"After that kick, I think it's safe to say he's got the balls to be my master."

Tanjiro shrugged.

"He's a nice enough guy, I just hope he teaches us some new jutsu."

Kazue excused herself.

"I have to go get my brother, see you tomorrow, Tanji, Aki, Sho-kun."

Waving Kazue vanished amid a swirl of reddish leaves.

* * *

The Academy exterior appeared before her in all its simple red splendor.

She stood by the entrance door waiting for her brother to step out from it.

What she didn't expect was for him to come crashing through the door with another boy in his hands.

"I dare you to say that again jerk!"

The boy who had wavy raven hair and onyx eyes glared back at him.

"What are you gonna do about it, class clown!"

Kazue's eyebrows raised in shocked confusion.

"Naruto, what's going on here?"

Naruto noticed his sister and instantly dropped his guard releasing the boy's shirt collar from his grip.

"Ane this jerk insulted my shurikenjutsu, so I was about to pummel him."

His fist dropped as his grip weakened.

"As if a hotheaded dobe like you could ever."

The boy slid out from Naruto's grip and stood up.

"Hmf, I'm leaving, don't try to follow me."

Walking away the boy placed his hands into his pockets.

Naruto growled.

"Yeah keep on walking, you - you- Craphead!"

Kazue sighed.

"Naruto-Kun it's your first week at the academy, should you really be making enemies."

Naruto blushed but his eyes were full of annoyance.

"He started it, just because I missed half of the targets doesn't make me a loser!"

Kazue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let words control your actions Otōto instead of fighting, prove them wrong by training harder and doing better."

The blonde boy sighed looking away from his sister.

"Can we just go home, I'm starving."

Ruffing the boy's hair Kazue grabbed his sleeve.

"Alright."

* * *

Kazue opened the door with a relieved sigh, she was surprised to see her grandmother in the kitchen hard at work over the stove.

"Kurimi-baachan, we're home, what are you making it smells delicious?"

The woman didn't avert her gaze from the pot but in a straightforward voice, she answered.

"It's an old Uzumaki recipe, Butter Crab soup."

Naruto stepped through the door a second later with a wistful look on his face.

"That smells so great, Baa-chan, I'm starving."

The woman nodded.

"It's almost done, please take a seat."

The Uzumaki siblings sat at the table with growling stomachs as the woman filled blue porcelain bowls full of the warm yellow soup, setting them at the table and taking a seat.

"I'm leaving for a mission soon, so I made enough for a few days lunches."

Naruto and Kazue bowed to the older woman giving thanks for the food and broke their chopsticks to eat.

The soup was a creamy potato broth, with fishcake, glazed roast carrots, and buttered crab meat.

Naruto and Kazue devoured it with fervor while the older woman slowly ate some from a small cup.

"Sorry, I need to sleep now, Kazue, be safe on your first mission, Naruto, don't skip your studies while we're gone."

Kurimi excused herself with a bow leaving for the empty master bedroom where she occasionally slept.

Kazue smiled at Naruto.

"I haven't seen her so active in months, taking missions is a big step."

Naruto nodded with a relieved smile.

"I'm glad, Baachan worries me sometimes ya know."

Kazue looked down at her hands remembering how she was when she was small.

"She's been through a lot Ototo, she just needs time."

Naruto looked away.

"I don't really know how it feels to lose someone Ane, I never met Kaa-san and Tou-san."

Kazue nodded with a melancholy smile.

"It's okay Naru-kun they loved you, and even if you don't remember I'm sure the time they spent with you was the happiest they'd ever been."

Naruto smiled downcast.

"I just wish I could have known them."

Pulling him in for a hug Kazue placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I do too, every day."

Naruto blushed embarrassedly, looking away.

"Now help me get this in containers so we can refrigerate it for later."

Naruto smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Kazue awoke from the night's sleep and let out a careless yawn.

Climbing from her bed she got dressed in her preferred outfit, brown denim shorts, a green crop tank top, knee-high beige sandals, tan wristwarmers, and a tan vest jacket with a green scarf.

She also managed her hair in her usual twintails, plus bandage wrapped framing tuft style.

This time she decided to tie her headband around her neck.

Checking that Naruto hadn't slept late she grabbed her weapon pouches and made her way to the Hokage estate.

Aoba and Tanjiro had already arrived, and were speaking about something but clammed up as soon as Kazue arrived.

Aoba half muttered to the boy.

"Page 34 Tanji don't forget."

He nodded, seemingly taking a mental note.

Kazue looked confused as to the context of their conversation but shook it off.

Akira and her ninken were heard before they were seen as she ran from around a street corner.

"*Huff* *huff* am I late?"

Aoba shook his head.

"You still had a few minutes."

The dog girl sighed.

"Phew, good to hear, Michi-Ojisan agreed to tutor me on some Inuzuka clan jutsu, but training ran a little long."

"Well you made it, so let's go retrieve our mission."

Aoba opened the door gesturing for his students to enter the building.

Heading inside they passed a desk with a secretary's approval and climbed up the stairs to the second floor where they took a long winding hallway to a pair of red double doors.

Aoba knocked twice and an older man told him to enter.

Sitting at the desk was an older man in white and red robes with a pipe in his mouth.

"Good morning Hokage-sama Team 2 reporting for duty."

Hiruzen smiled.

"Ah, Aoba-Kun so this is your team."

The man nodded respectfully.

"Kazue-chan I'd heard you graduated, Kami you look just like your mother."

Hiruzen smiled at the girl blowing a ring of smoke upward from his pipe.

"Hiruzen-sama it's good to see you."

The girl bowed to the old Hokage.

"Please don't bow to me, after all that Minato-Kun did for the village, we should all bow to you."

Kazue blushed and looked away.

"I'd rather you not with all due respect Hiruzen-sama."

The old man chuckled.

"As you wish."

Hiruzen turned to the man in red shades.

"Well Aoba, I trust you're here for a D rank mission then?"

Aoba shook his head.

"Actually Hokage-sama given the promise my team has shown I would like to request we start with a C rank."

The old man's eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that's a bit unconventional, but if you think they're ready then very well."

Hiruzen shuffled through a stack of papers labeled with a big blue C.

"Let's see we have, Bandits accosting a silversmith, A sun bear that has blocked a trade route with its rampage, Bandits threatening the daughter of a feudal lord."

Aoba nodded.

"We'll take the one with the highest mission fee."

The Hokage chuckled.

"What a pragmatic response. Very well, you are tasked with the protection of our V.I.P. client until the bandits threatening her have been dealt with."

Pulling the pipe from his mouth Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"I should probably inform you this is a long term mission so you should pack accordingly."

Aoba bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Gesturing to his team, they bowed to the Hokage and followed him out of the office.

"Meet me by the gate at 1000 hours, pack three days rations including water and gear."

The team nodded all heading to their respective homes.

Kazue grabbed a satchel of food pills and filled her canteen and spare waterskins with water, using the extra time she had she decided to pen a letter for Naruto.

'Naruto, I'll be gone on a long term mission for at least a week, keep up your studies, don't skip class, and eat more than just ramen - love Kazue.'

Tidying her room, and checking that the study was locked she left the house.

Digging through her bag just outside the door she found a red scroll and clasped it in her hand.

'I can use this time to master the arrow comet jutsu.'

For her 10th birthday to celebrate her being halfway to graduation her grandmother had gifted her two jutsu scrolls that had belonged to her mother.

She mastered the first one with relative ease due to her primary affinity for water but the second one was much more difficult for her.

"Now that I've learned the Fireball, and phoenix flower jutsus, this shouldn't be hard."

Placing the scroll back into her pack she made her way for the Village gate.

* * *

Kazue arrived at the gate with time to spare and decided to drop into a weapon store near the village entrance.

She entered and heard the gentle chiming of the bells strung to the door.

A pretty woman with flowing blonde hair and green eyes stood behind the counter, she wore a brown and white apron and was in the midst of sharpening a blade on a whetstone wheel.

"Welcome to Haneigashi, please if you need assistance you need only ask."

Kazue bowed politely.

"Thank you miss, I just wanted to take a look before my mission."

The woman nodded smiling.

Stepping over to a row of weapons near the entrance, Kazue saw a varied collection of armaments.

The first thing that caught her eye was a Nunchaku made of jade with silver tiger heads, the craftsmanship was immaculate and the detailing work was beautiful.

Her eye was drawn next to a pair of dark iron tonfa with grooved handles and brushed gold ornamentation.

Finally, her gaze fell on a Katana, it was 3ft long with an ivory handle wrapped in darkly dyed leather, It's sheath was made of ebony with an intricate floral pattern engraved.

Drawn to it by a compulsion she drew the blade and saw it was made of folded Damascus steel.

The metalwork was so meticulous that the seemingly random patterns in the sculpted metal resembled sacred lotus flowers.

She brushed her fingers across the blade and felt a chill.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Kazue jumped and nearly dropped the blade but caught herself and sheathed it.

"S-sorry, I know I shouldn't have touched it I just-"

The woman waved her off.

"Blades aren't made to be gawked at, they're made to be wielded."

Brushing her fingers across the girl's hands the woman disarmed her gently and took the blade into her hands.

"Her name is Suiko, I made her for a special person years ago, but they passed before I could give her to them."

Kazue's eyes sparkled with interest.

"She's beautiful."

Smiling the woman pulled the blade from its sheath.

"I wish she had seen battle, a warrior blade like her deserves better than to be caged up in a shop."

Apologizing to the woman, Kazue poked her fingers together nervously.

"I forgot to ask your name, Miss, I'm Kazue."

The woman chuckled.

"You're fine darling, my name is Setsuko."

Kazue bowed cordially.

"Setsuko-san thank you for telling me about her."

Setsuko sheathed the blade and returned it to the stand.

"I'm sorry, but she's not for sale, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

The girl looked downcast a bit but nodded.

"I understand, my mother told me once when I was small that a blade is like a partner, it needs respect and loyalty."

Kazue recalled the lecture when she had touched her mother's blade without asking.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

Setsuko smiled, staring at the girl with thinly veiled wistfulness.

"Say, after your mission would you care to help me around the shop?"

Kazue looked surprised and blushed a bit.

"Are you sure, I don't know the first thing about making weapons?"

Setsuko nodded.

"I'll teach you, I sense you have the makings of a great bladesmith."

The girl smiled.

"I'd love to learn."

Smiling the woman turned away from the girl.

"I'll be waiting, I think Aoba-Kun is looking for you."

Kazue followed her gaze and saw the man walking up to the door.

"Setsuko-san how are you today?"

Aoba blushed lightly hiding his gaze behind his red shades.

"I'm good Aoba-kun, but you didn't come this way just to visit little ol me."

The woman trailed his shoulder with her hand stepping past him to the counter.

Aoba blushed bright red adjusting the neck of his shirt and trying to look composed.

"R-right Kazue, we need to head out."

The girl bowed.

"Hai sensei."

As they left the door Setsuko whistled to draw their attention.

"Oh Aoba-kun, next time you visit, bring me flowers."

Aoba gave a fervid nod trying to hide his bright blushing face.

Kazue grinned at the normally composed sensei's discomfiture.

"You two know each other?"

Her sensei nodded walking towards the gate his composure returning to him.

"Only since the academy, plus, her father was my sensei."

The pieces clicked in her mind.

"She's Noboru-sans daughter?"

Aoba nodded.

"Setsuko Katsuragi, she used to be on active duty until she was crippled during a mission, now she's happier arming ninja than trying to be one."

She decided that she definitely needed to learn under the woman.

"Do you love her sensei?"

Aoba suddenly stiffened and blushed.

"W-what kind of question is that so suddenly?"

Kazue giggled.

"So you do!"

Aoba let out an exasperated groan.

"Don't tell anyone, especially her!"

Kazue chuckled.

"Um, sensei I think she already knows, you aren't exactly subdued around her."

"Yes - well that's - you see… uh... moving on."

Aoba cleared his throat and let loose a sigh of relief when he saw his other students at the gate.

"There you are."

Tanjiro was shuffling through the contents of his pack giving them one last look over.

Akira was petting her dog's neck and brushing him with a small brush.

"Well then is everyone ready to head out?"

The students nodded in agreement.

Aoba waved to the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who wished the team luck on their mission.

"Let's do this."

X END X


	4. For better or worse

The Remnant Sun

Chapter Four: For better or worse

**Author's Notes:** Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, here's chapter four.

* * *

Kazue and her team left the gates stepping out into the vast forest which made up the land of fire.

"Will it really take three days to reach this town?"

Tanjiro sweatdropped a bit.

Aoba sighed.

"If we pushed ourselves to travel at top speed we could probably be there by tonight, but if we arrived and were too exhausted to fight that would reflect poorly on the village."

Akira chuckled.

"A bit of running is nothing for us, isn't that right Shokumaru?"

The large dog arfed in agreement.

Kazue remained silent taking in the sights of surrounding nature as they walked.

They traveled like this at a moderate pace until the sun began to set.

Aoba rounded them all up in a forest clearing just off the main dirt road so they could make camp.

"This is as good a spot as any, let's call it a night."

The students began to unpack, helping the sensei pin posts into the ground to set up two compact tents.

"Kazue, Akira you two can have the one on the left, Tanji you and I will take the right tent."

Pulling a kunai from his pocket the sensei began displacing some dirt in a perimeter around the camp.

Pushing down he checked the soil and it let out a coarse crunch, nodding satisfied the sensei tossed some thin ninja wire around the surrounding trees.

"I've set up measures to prevent an ambush from any animals or bandits in the area."

The man adjusted his shades which earned him some curious looks.

"Sensei, why are you wearing sunglasses at night, that can't be good for your vision?"

Kazue inquired, her curiosity peaked.

Aoba blushed.

"Well, you see, I have sort of a condition, my eyes are sensitive to light, these help me see better."

He pulled off his glasses and his students saw, his brown eyes were foggy, his pupils shaped down like a teardrop.

"It's why I focus so much on Genjutsu, and sensory type jutsu; I'll never be as good at taijutsu with my perception."

He coughed awkwardly, putting the shades back over his eyes.

"Sorry for asking, I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

The man waved her off.

"We're all comrades, we shouldn't need to sweat the little stuff."

Checking the soil with the hilt of a kunai he hummed stabbing into the ground.

"We'll build our fire here, we made good progress today, so let's get some wood stacked, and eat."

Aoba left to go gather some branches, while his students split off to do the same.

Kazue was in the midst of pulling some branches loose from a tree when she heard a hushed call.

"Hey Zee, can we talk?"

Hopping down Kazue set the branches down looking curiously at the boy.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?"

Tanjiro adjusted the headband around his neck.

"I wanted to clear the air, you know, about the whole not telling you who my dad was."

Kazue looked at him folding her hands into her pockets.

"It really isn't a big deal Tanji."

He shook his head.

"I found out when we were in our second year, the lesson on the Uzumaki clan, I mentioned it to my father and he told me about his teammate, Kushina."

He sighed.

"He wanted to meet you a long time ago, but I lied, and said I didn't know you."

Tanjiro looked down peccantly.

"I was just afraid that if he talked to you all those hard memories would scare you off,"

Looking at her his eyes were racked with guilt.

"-I just didn't want to lose my best friend, I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Kazue blushed.

"I didn't realize I was that important to you."

Tanjiro returned her blush looking away embarrassedly.

"Well yeah, you mean a lot to me Zee."

They both stood for a moment in awkward tense silence.

The moment was shattered by heavy footsteps and an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, sensei wasn't sure what the hold up was so he sent me to check, come on I'm starving."

The two nodded embarrassed following Akira back to the camp wood in hand.

Aoba sat on a large carved log arranging firewood in an orderly pile.

The students sat their wood stacks down and helped the man arrange them into the pile.

With a weak stream of fire from his lips, Aoba lit the pyre, handing each of them a sharpened stick.

"I brought meat for tonight, but after this, it'll be MRE's until we reach the town."

The man pulled a bundle of green cloth from his bag, unwrapping it, inside was a stack of spiced meats, wrapped tightly in multiple layers of plastic.

Unwrapping the meats he diced them up with a kunai and let his students load them onto the sharp sticks.

They all held them above the fire spinning them periodically to cook the meat.

Once they had all cooked them sufficiently, they thanked their sensei for the food and began to dig in.

They all sat around content stomachs full and dropped their sticks into the fire.

"Aoba sensei?"

The man turned to the dog girl who was handing her last piece of meat to Shokumaru who dug in.

"Yes, Akira?"

"Do you expect we'll have to fight anyone dangerous?"

Aoba shook his head.

"This is a C Rank mission, so the worst we should encounter is some bandits, but they almost never have training."

Akira looked mildly disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"You'll all have a chance to prove yourselves don't worry, for now just enjoy these easy missions, when you're a jonin you'll wish for simple assignments."

They sat aimlessly around the fire making simple Smalltalk for a few more minutes before they all decided to sleep for the night.

Kazue and Akira climbed into their tent and began to unroll their bedrolls.

To Kazue's amusement and Akira's annoyance, Shokumaru curled up at Kazue's feet.

"Et Tu Shokumaru?"

The dog wagged his tail happily as Kazue scratched his ears.

"Sorry Akira, I've always been good with animals, I guess Sho-kun likes me."

"Pfft, I'm not jealous, not at all; I need to keep the dog fur out of my bedroll anyway."

Akira turned her head in a very tsundere-ish manner laying down for the night.

Kazue also laid back, petting the ruff of the large ninken as she drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight was the arbiter of her rest as she sat up wiping the last remaining sleep from her eyes.

Standing up she rolled up her bedroll and placed it in her pack.

Climbing from the tent, she saw Akira and Tanjiro in the midst of sparring while Aoba oversaw them.

Kazue decided to pack the tent while they finished up.

Folding the tent over and pulling the posts from the ground she set them neatly in the grass.

Walking over to her teammates, she saw Tanjiro pin Akira with a forearm to her neck.

"I win Aki, give up."

The girl growled with annoyance but nodded.

"I concede."

Aoba clapped lightly.

"Kazue, come, we're ahead of schedule so I agreed to some pre-travel training."

"Tanjiro you up for another round?"

The boy nodded, wiping some sweat from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm good to go."

Kazue and Tanjiro stood just apart facing each other and made the sign of confrontation.

Aoba raised his arm into the air and lowered it.

"Hajime!"

Tanjiro burst forth with footwork loosely adapted from the academy style, Kazue responded by backstepping and taking an evasive guard.

Aoba watched their forms closely, taking in the details of their stance, footwork, and strikes.

Tanji pushed into Kazue's guard with a strong jab aimed at her solar plexus.

She responded by smacking it away with a hook aimed for his wrist and caught his arm between her right guard and left strike.

She grappled with him, spinning him around and resetting the scenario by pushing her position.

But he was stronger in terms of raw physicality and broke loose from her grip with an elbow aimed under her armpit and a pivot under her arms.

Before she could counter he struck her in the chest with an ax kick which sent her stumbling back clutching her chest.

She gritted her teeth in pain but he pushed his advantage spinning on his heel and followed with a second kick to her gut which tossed her back.

She moaned out in pain but caught herself from skidding by planting her heels, raising her guard just in time to block a jab aimed for her neck.

"Concede Zee, I have you backed into a corner, and with three moves I will have you pinned."

Kazue shook her head.

"Come at me, Tanji, I won't back down."

He nodded rushing forth and jumped in the air spinning and planting a kick that pushed the side of his leg into her guard pushing her back.

He spun over her guard with a wheel kick that planted his heel into the back of her head slamming her face down.

He lunged like a panther, rolling her over and pinning her on her back with a grapple, his forearm was to her neck.

"I win."

Kazue didn't respond but in an instant grabbed his elbow and shoulder pulling him closer to her and slamming her head into his face.

He stumbled back grabbing his nose, and she latched his arm pulling him in for two jabs under his ribs.

She didn't let up, sweeping him, pulling him back by his collar for an additional strike to the face before dropping him to his back.

Finally, she landed on his chest and right arm with her knees pulling his left arm into a reverse elbow lock, and pushing her forearm into his neck.

"Not this time."

He coughed roughly, tearing up from the hard strikes to the face.

"I concede, just… get off me."

She obliged, offering him a hand up which he took.

"That was ruthless."

Aoba nodded.

"I've seen everything I need to."

He stared at the students.

"Akira you have the most you need to learn, your style was the academy form to a tee with an emphasis on mindless charging and brawling."

Turning to Tanjiro who was clutching his nose he nodded.

"Tanjiro you impressed me, while it's clearly built from the academy form you've taken your own creative approach to a strong style focused on pressuring and immobilizing your opponent."

He gave Kazue a wide smile and two thumbs up.

"Kazue, you surprised me the most, you feigned defense to draw your opponent in then used his own offense against him for maximum targeted damage at close range."

He scratched his chin.

"Akira, for you I would recommend the Wheel fist style, it is an all-around taijutsu that uses offense as defense and keeps your opponents at a distance,"

He looked her over, taking note of her shapely, and long-limbed physique.

"It should suit your long limbs and quick reflexes."

Turning to Tanjiro he glanced at his sturdy build and powerful legs.

"Tanjiro, for you I will recommend the Strong fist, it's the most basic of Konoha's Taijutsu but it is also the most complex, when we return to the village I will ask Gai to teach you."

Noticing Kazue he took in her lithe figure which subtly concealed lean muscles.

"Kazue, for you I will recommend the Snake Fist, it suits your propensity for holds and targeted strikes, I believe Anko will teach you if I bribe her sufficiently."

He gave them a satisfied smirk.

"Well done, grab your stuff I think we should get moving."

The students obliged all sorely grabbing their injured bodies, but tossing their bags on and following the man.

* * *

By the time dusk rolled in, they had arrived on the road leading to a modish farming village.

"Is this it, sensei?"

Aoba nodded.

"Butanoshiro, "the town of a thousand pigs" as it's known."

They took in the sight from their vantage atop a hill.

It was a surprisingly regal place, with small cobblestone walls along the dirt roads with old lamp posts dotting the major intersections.

Large stone walls surrounded the town itself with ballistae along the ramparts.

Within the walls of the town, there was a series of elegant homes and restaurants all surrounding a small castle with a large bronze pig statue.

Outside the walls were crop rows and cattle pens which surrounded the circular perimeter wall.

Within the fields were quaint cottages and farmlands.

"It's like opposite worlds converged in one space."

Tanjiro chimed in.

Kazue nodded in agreement but a cynical part of her thought of another angle.

"And they have a perfect buffer between them and the elements."

Aoba agreed.

"They need the farmers close so they have access to fresh meat, and produce, but to let them behind the walls would challenge their precedence;"

Aoba gave a dispirited frown.

"-much better they serve as bait for any bandits in the area and let the noble kind live unimpeded."

Akira looked disgusted.

"How can people live like that, don't they see we're all the same?"

Kazue shook her head.

"Even back home, certain merchant families and clans prosper, while the average civilian lives quaintly, the families of Kage are lavished with praise and worship, it's the same here."

Akira looked down.

"I don't get it."

Aoba adjusted his pack.

"You don't have to, we just have to carry out our mission, which means heading down there and finding our charge, let's go."

The Genin nodded, following their sensei down the dirt road.

They arrived at the village gates passing by the fields and getting strange looks from some of the farmers.

At the iron gates, two armored men raised their spears.

"Halt, this town is closed under the order of the Wind Daimyo, only nobles with a passport and their escorts may enter."

Aoba raised a scroll with an elegant green seal.

"That's the Daimyo's seal, hand it over."

Aoba handed the scroll to the guard who cut it open with a letter knife reading over the contents.

"Very well you may enter, but do not bother the residents or we will put you and your charge on house arrest."

Aoba bowed respectfully and his students begrudgingly mimicked him.

"Head on through."

The gate guards stepped aside and Aoba walked through motioning for his students to follow.

As they first entered the town they were hit with the aroma of expensive food, clashing perfumes, and freshly cut flowers.

"Where are we supposed to go, this town is like a crowded festival?"

Aoba pulled his shades up.

"The Wind Daimyo's daughter would be in the nicest part of the town, my guess is, we start with the castle."

He began to head for the innermost part of the city taking the less crowded roads by the residential section.

Tanjiro blushed as he began to receive some looks from a group of beautiful young noble-ladies.

They waved at him batting with decorative fans and he went to raise his hand to wave.

Aoba placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Don't stare, we'll have time to see the sights when our mission concludes."

Tanjiro cleared his throat nodding.

Kazue subtly blushed, looking away with a pang of unknown emotion.

Akira's eye glinted with understanding and she smirked, as she saw this.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at a small bridge crossing a koi pond.

They were stopped just shy of it by the sound of hooves.

"Stop, don't take another step."

They turned and saw a large white stallion, on its back was a man in ornate armor.

"Commoners aren't allowed in the castle without an escort."

The man hopped down whispering gently to his horse which walked away calmly.

"You are?"

"Ser Gorou Butanou, fifth son of the King, and captain of the guard."

He bowed politely, folding one arm under his chest.

Gorou was a man with long blue hair and grey eyes tinged with purple, his skin was tan, and he was of a muscular build and moved with a proud reserved standing.

"You must be Aoba-san, my uncle told me to expect you, I told them I could protect Aika-chan myself, but they insisted we hire shinobi."

He slid his hand over the pommel of his sword, a bronze pig head.

"I will be your escort, follow me, and mind your hands the contents of the castle are priceless."

He glanced at Kazue and his eyes lit up.

"Your hair is truly an exquisite shade of red, and such beauty for one so young, such a shame you're a commoner, I would court a lady such as yourself in a wingbeat."

The man pulled a white and gold flower from his chest plate and kneeled offering it to the girl.

"A favor, my lady."

Kazue accepted blushing.

"T-thank you."

Tanjiro frowned subtly looking away and folding his hands into his pockets.

"Please, follow me."

Gorou crossed the bridge and they followed him into the courtyard.

Up close they noticed the large pig statue which they had gazed at from a distance actually had two tiny wings atop its back.

"The bronze work on this statue is truly magnificent."

The knight nodded with pride.

"This is Chairo the guardian of our city, according to legend he was the companion of the first king, when the king was betrayed by his advisor Chairo took a blade in the king's stead,"

The man lightly placed a hand on the statue's head.

"- Ever since, Chairo has been a symbol of loyalty and protection."

The man extended an arm motioning for them to continue into the castle.

When they passed into the main hall they were greeted with a series of statues.

"Who does all these statues, they're incredible?"

"Netamaru-san, though lately his apprentice has had to help him with much of his work."

The man stared sadly at a stone statue of a smiling man with long wild hair.

He seemingly caught himself losing composure and cleared his throat.

"We're almost there please follow me."

The man led them up the lavish carpeted steps to the second-floor balcony overlooking the entrance.

Knocking gently on the first door a soft female voice answered.

"Enter."

Gorou motioned for them to head in.

They entered the room and saw it was a beautifully decorated room with an open sunlit balcony with hanging white curtains, filled with flowers.

"Aika-chan, the shinobi detail your father called, has arrived."

The girl nodded meekly standing out facing the balcony.

"Thank you Go-kun, please leave us."

The man bowed, excusing himself and closing the door behind him.

Aika sat down holding a windflower, which was native to the deserts near Suna.

"Greetings I am Aika of the wind, my father is the Wind daimyo."

Aika was a pretty girl in a purple kimono with black hair in a long hime style cut decorated with white ribbons, teal eyes, and dark sandy brown skin.

"You are leaf ninja, tell me, have you ever been to the desert?"

The genin shook their heads no, but Aoba nodded.

"It's quite beautiful, is it not."

Aoba agreed.

"It is."

The girl looked forlorn.

"I miss the desert but father wants to keep me safe."

She gently set the flower down in a jar filled with sand and adjusted a heat light above it.

"Thank you for coming all this way to protect me, I wish to stretch my legs, please, come."

Aika bowed and smiled softly at them.

Kazue breathed a silent sigh of relief which her team seemed to share.

They were expecting some spoiled princess, but this girl seemed almost angelically humble.

She led them out to the hall and placed a hand on one of the statues.

"Who are they anyway?"

Akira piped up almost mindlessly.

Aika giggled as the girl blushed embarrassedly.

"Heroes all of them; past kings, knights, famous architects."

Kazue noticed the one she brushed was the same one Gorou looked sadly at earlier.

"This one, here, who was he?"

Aika looked solemnly at the smiling knight statue.

"Ichigo-nii, Go-Kun's eldest brother; He died defending the outer village from bandits."

Kazue looked down apologetically.

"I had no idea."

Aika waved her off.

"It's quite alright, Ichigo-nii wouldn't want me to be sad, so I won't be."

The girl spun around folding her hands at her waist.

"Well, let's go outside."

The shinobi followed the girl who hummed a pretty tune stopping to pet the statue, Chairo.

"They say petting Chairo gives you 7 years of good fortune."

The girl invited them to pet the statue and they did.

It was cold and smooth to the touch, the bronze slid under their hands like a waxed stone.

"Now you have Chairo's blessing."

She giggled happily earning a smile from the ninja.

Following the girl, she led back across the bridge towards the restaurant district.

"I'm absolutely famished, please come eat with me."

The girl invited them to follow her into a dumpling shop.

They obliged and Aoba felt his wallet shiver fearfully in his hip pouch.

Sure enough, when they entered no prices were listed, a sure sign that they would be exorbitant.

Aika seemingly felt his worries and smiled.

"I'm going to treat you Aoba-san, it is my duty as your host."

He went to object but his wallet hissed back from within his hip pouch and he nodded begrudgingly.

They all took their seats and Aika sat next to Akira smiling and petting the girl's ninken who licked her hand happily.

The serving girl made her way over handing them each lavish menus.

"Aika-hime, always a pleasure to see you."

The noble girl bowed.

"Thank you Yui-san, I will have my usual, and can we please have a round of green tea-dumplings while my friends decide what they'll be wanting."

The woman bowed to the girl.

"Of course Hime, at once."

Aika folded her hands gently across her lap sitting with a graceful posture.

She smiled at Akira and for some reason, the dog girl blushed at her gaze.

Kazue looked confused, but Aoba's eyes glinted in understanding.

They all scanned the menu deciding their orders and the serving girl returned with a plate of sweet-smelling green dumplings.

Setting them down she bowed dutifully and asked for their orders.

Akira ordered a bowl of strawberry-chocolate mochi, Kazue ordered Onigiri with sweet bean paste, Aoba ordered Glazed yams, and Tanjiro ordered Squid flavored mochi.

While they waited for the woman to return with their orders they all, took a Green tea dumpling and tried it, to their satisfaction it was sweet and delicious.

A few moments later the woman returned with a platter full of sweets, setting it down they each gratefully took their plates.

They all bowed thanking Aika for the treat and she nodded welcomingly.

They all dug into their respective meals and enjoyed them thoroughly.

When they finished Aika handed the woman a stack of yellow Ryo bills with a golden clip.

"Thank you again Yui-san."

The woman bowed gratefully.

"You honor me with your patronage hime."

Aika stood up dusting her kimono and stepping out into the daylight.

"That was nice, thank you for dining with me."

Aika bowed to the ninja who returned her courtesy.

"Please, take me to the gates, I wish to visit Go-kun at the rampart."

Aoba nodded.

"Of course Aika-hime."

Leading the girl back towards the gate they took in the sights of the pretty stone streets and complex architecture.

They arrived at the town entrance and the gate guards from earlier doubled over in a hasty bow.

"Aika-hime what a surprise, you're here for Gorou-senpai I trust?"

The girl nodded.

"Please follow me."

One of the gate guards pulled a key ring from his waist and opened a heavy iron door just outside the gate, the other guard resumed his watch.

Following the guard, up the stone hallway, they traveled up the levels of steps till they arrived at the rampart.

Gorou was in the midst of advising his men on Ballistae maintenance when he saw his cousin and smiled.

"We'll resume this later standby men."

He walked over to the group and bowed.

"Aika-chan hello."

The girl nodded.

"I heard you went scouting earlier Go-kun, did you find them?"

The man smiled nodding as he pulled a tiny brown cloth bag from his waist.

"I grabbed as many as I could."

He handed her the bag and she pulled a white flower from inside smiling at it.

"Thank you Go-kun."

The girl gave him a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek which made him flush red.

"We're going to the village, please… come with us."

Gorou shook his head.

"You know I can't...not after what happened."

She smiled sadly.

"I understand, maybe later."

Taking one of the flowers she placed it into his breastplate.

"A favor."

He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Aika turned to the ninja behind her.

"We're headed outside the wall, I don't expect there to be any danger but please be wary."

Aoba nodded.

"We're ready for whatever may come."

The girl looked reassured and grateful as she followed the guard back down the stepped corridor.

Climbing back down to the ground level they stepped outside the gate and into the farmlands.

Kazue looked curiously at the girl.

"What are the flowers for?"

Aika smiled.

"I'm going house to house, to give blessings to the farmers."

Akira looked at the noble girl clutching her flower bag and couldn't help but grin.

"You are such a good person, It's really endearing Aika-chan."

The girl blushed looking at Akira briefly before averting her glance shyly.

"T-thank you Akira-san, I quite like all of you as well."

Aika stepped up the simple steps to a cottage and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Aika."

The door opened hastily and a portly man with a bushy red beard smiled down at the girl.

"Aika-hime it's so nice to see you again."

The man bowed.

The girl smiled and handed him a white flower.

"May your life be as pure and bountiful as this flower."

"You are too kind Hime."

The man teared up bowing again.

Aika excused herself gracefully and the man nodded slowly closing his door.

The girl went home to home blessing grateful farmers and accepting hugs and handshakes from them.

Eventually, she ran out of flowers and they returned to the gate.

"Thank you for following me today Aoba-san, Kazue-san, Akira-chan, Tanjiro-san, Sho-kun."

The girl bowed to them gratefully shaking all of their hands and petting Shokumaru then stepped back onto the other side of the gate.

"I would prefer to head back to the castle alone, please find a lodging to your liking and I will cover the fee for the duration you are here."

Aoba nodded.

"Please be careful on your way back."

"I will, I promise."

The girl excused herself with a final bow and turned to head for the castle.

Once she was out of sight Aoba addressed his students.

"Let's find a decent hotel, we have a long mission ahead of us."

He left to find a building and the Genin followed behind their shadows dancing in the moonlight.

X END X


	5. Twice as bright

The remnant sun

Chapter 5: Twice as bright

**Author's note:** Hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters, here's five.

X X

Kazue let out a yawn stretching her arms with a resounding and satisfying pop of her shoulder.

Sitting up she pulled the soft silk sheet from her legs.

Climbing from her bed she slid on her sandals.

She noticed Akira and Shokumaru were already gone and the bed was immaculately made.

Stepping out from the room she saw her team sitting in the lower lobby eating breakfast.

She went down and joined them.

"Good morning Kazue, Sheena-san will take your order."

Aoba called over the chef and she smiled down at the girl.

Kazue nodded thankfully.

"I'll just have a sweet bun please."

The woman nodded.

"Of course darling."

She left to grab the girl's food.

When she returned Kazue ate with her team, Aoba covered the bill thanking the woman who took their dishes; and gathered his team outside the building.

"Aika-san is expecting us, we're heading to the courtyard."

Kazue nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Sensei, according to the mission report Aika was being pursued by bandits, but this city seems to be protected,"

She folded her hands down uncertainly.

"- What purpose does it serve for us to be here in the city, shouldn't we hunt her assailants so she can return home?"

Aoba nodded.

"You're correct, but we can't go out without some sort of direction in the matter, that's why the knights have been scouting ahead of our arrival."

Akira grinned.

"So we can hunt the bastards?"

Aoba sighed.

"One thing at a time guys, let's check on Aika first."

The sensei continued walking towards the koi bridge which led to the castle courtyard.

They arrived in front of the Pig statue Chairo, it's bronze body shone brilliantly in the early morning sun.

Aoba reached up and patted it's snout tenderly.

They heard the sound of heavy metal steps approaching them and looked over, meeting their gazes with that of Gorou.

"Good morning leaf shinobi."

The man bowed politely, his blue and white cape falling over his shoulder like a bent wing.

"Aika-chan is expecting you, please let us be off."

He waved his silver gauntleted hand toward the entrance to the castle.

"Of course Ser Gorou, thank you for your time."

Aoba bowed back to the plate-armored man respectfully.

Following their noble guide, they arrived outside the door of Aika's flowered room.

Gorou knocked, gently rapping his fingers against the door.

"Come in."

The knight stepped inside with the leaf ninja close behind; the girl Aika sat smiling on her bed.

"Hello again, my friends."

The girl stood up, her long black hair was curled cutely from sleep.

She wore a flowing white linen night-dress, which complimented her dark skin and cool teal eyes.

"I heard you were going to begin the search for my tormentors, I felt it would be remiss of me to send you off without so much as a word of gratitude."

She smiled at them giving Akira a white flower.

"For you."

Akira blushed, scratching her hair sheepishly and accepting the gift.

"Thank you Aika-chan."

The girl hummed nodding and closing her eyes softly.

Aika placed her hands together, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to pray for you, that Kami-sama will protect you from danger."

She held for a moment saying a prayer then opened her eyes turning to the man in silver and bronze trimmed armor.

"That goes for you as well Go-kun, please don't be reckless, I don't know how I would handle losing you."

The blue-haired man nodded with a fraternal smile.

"Of course, Aika-chan, thank you."

The girl turned to her Windflower, nestled gently in a jar of sand, and smiled.

Pulling the curtain over the balcony, so that only the faintest light could reach her;

She sat gracefully on her knees and closed the veil over her bed.

"I wish to spend today in purdah, give Noeru Oji-sama my regards."

Gorou bowed with one hand on his heart.

"As you wish, Aika-chan."

He directed the ninja out of the room, as the girl began to recite quiet intercession mantras.

Closing the door behind them Gorou faced the Jonin commander.

"Aoba-san, you and your team have been invited to meet the king, I don't think I have to tell you that formality is of the utmost importance."

Aoba nodded.

"I understand, as does my team."

Gorou sighed nodding to him.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my father."

They passed through the main hall Statuary and Gorou came to a sudden stop as he saw a humbly dressed elder man, and girl admiring the statue of his brother.

"Netamaru-san how good to see you, if you've come all this way I trust this is about my icon?"

The older man bowed coughing into his hand.

He spoke with a distinctly soft voice, graveled and raspy from age.

"Yes Gorou-san, I want to finish your likeness as my final project, before Anine-chan takes over as Royal architect."

His apprentice, a younger red-haired girl nodded and smiled.

"He's going to let me assist, to ensure my stonework is perfect before entrusting me with the honored tasks."

Gorou adjusted his collar unconsciously raising a hand to his hair.

"When did you want to begin the modelling?"

The older man leaned on a cane adjusting his small scribe spectacles.

"I was hoping we could begin immediately, is that a problem?"

The knight nodded.

"I have an appointment with the king, but it should only take us a quarter-hour at most."

The elder man nodded to the boy taking a seat on the bottom step.

"I suppose it can't be eschewed if it's your father who beckons, I'll await your return."

Gorou bowed thankfully to the man nodding to the girl apprentice who was admiring the statues.

"Come Aoba-san, the Throne room is this way."

The armored man led them to the right hall immediate the entrance, and an armored man with a sword guarded the turn.

"Gorou-taichou, are these the visitors?"

"Hai Nakamura-kun, my father awaits our conference, if you would be so kind."

The knight bowed to his captain stepping aside so they could enter the hall which passed the walled-off Royal garden and led to the throne room.

Kazue admired the garden which was visible through the open pillared walls of the hallway, the scents of the flowers were enchanting;

She saw a beautiful middle-aged woman with long blue hair like Gorou's singing by a fountain statue.

Her dress was made of finest blue silk and her hair was braided with jewels.

'She must be the queen.'

The regal older woman turned to them smiling through laugh lines under her aged purple eyes.

"Go-kun, musukou come."

The knight bowed meeting the woman at the pillars which divided the hall and garden.

She wrapped him in a hug and he dropped his strong composure allowing himself to be vulnerable in her arms.

"K-Kaa-san, you're embarrassing me."

The woman laughed.

"Apologies musukou, I forgot you're the captain of the guard now, a big strong man like you has no time for his mother's embrace."

She pinched his cheeks playfully and he blushed looking away.

The woman looked to the ninja curtsying with grace.

"I am Emi Butanou, Queen of Butanoshiro, pleased to make your acquaintance Shinobi-san."

They all bowed respectfully to her.

"It's an honor Emi-Heika."

Aoba spoke for his team, careful to be as respectful to the woman as he could.

She noticed his forced rigidity and smiled at him.

"Please Shinobi-san, I'm no-one special, I'm just a woman, and a mother, don't prostrate to me."

Aoba nodded but still rose from his bow gracefully.

"My apologies Emi-san."

She nodded gratefully for the regular address.

"Remember when you go to meet my husband, despite how uptight my son can be, you aren't subject to our dominion,"

She clutched the crystal necklace around her neck.

"- we're looking to you to protect our dear niece, we should be thanking you, so thank you Shinobi-san."

The woman bowed to him and he blushed.

"Y-You're too kind."

Gorou looked at the woman dismayed at her prostrating herself before the ninja.

"Don't spoil them Kaa-san, we must maintain our noble bearing, even if it's tiresome at times."

The woman shook her head displeased as she stood.

"You are too rigid Musukou, remember there is a fine line between nobility and pomposity, don't let yourself cross that line, or you will lose the love of your subjects."

Gorou nodded apologetically.

"You are right of course Kaa-san, as a knight I should understand chivalry, perhaps I could do to drop my walls at times."

He bowed thankfully to the ninja.

"Thank you for protecting my cousin, we are all indebted to you."

He cleared his throat.

"Kaa-san it was a pleasure to see you, I will take the shinobi to meet Tou-san now."

The queen smiled with understanding returning her attention to the garden fountain.

"Very well, Your father is feeling ill so your brother may be a bit on edge."

Gorou sighed.

"I will handle Nitabe, I'm sure Tou-san will be in good spirits to meet our allies."

The woman hummed and the knight turned to the ninja.

"We are almost there."

After a short walk down the hall, they arrived at the red-curtained doorway.

Stepping into the throne room Kazue immediately noticed an armored man wearing glasses, with short wavy blue hair and cold grey eyes standing at the side of the throne.

His spectacled eyes were daggers that pierced them in the chest.

"Gorou, are these the shinobi we hired?"

The knight nodded.

"Yes brother, I've brought them to speak with-."

The cold-eyed man cut in impatiently.

"Tou-san is not feeling well, keep it short."

The king sat up on the throne sighing wearily.

"Nitabe, you are too harsh on your brother please, let him speak."

Gorou bowed at the foot of the throne looking up at the king, a man with long wavy orange hair, powerful silver eyes, and a bushy goatee who wore red silk robes, and a brown fur cloak.

"Thank you tou-san I've brought the ninja that you might address them before we embark to pursue the brigands."

The king gestured with his strong hand, outstretching his gold ringed fingers.

"Stand son, let the shinobi approach the throne."

Gorou waved the ninja over and the older prince, Nitabe kept his eyes glued on them with every step, Kazue felt his grey eyes overpower her own gaze with a sharp stare.

She averted her eyes submissively looking to the feet of the king as her team bowed to the man.

She noticed at his feet sitting dutifully was a brown pig which resembled the one from the statue.

On its head was a tiny green tricorn hat with a gold feather.

It noticed her gaze with its tiny brown eyes and oinked friendly.

The king smiled slightly reaching down and petting the back of the small brown pig.

"Asu-kun likes you, that's enough to tell me your intentions."

He waved for them to stand.

"I am Noeru Butanou, Sixth king of Butanoshiro, please tell me your names."

"Aoba Yamashiro."

"Kazue Uzumaki."

"Akira Inuzuka."

"Tanjiro Kitamura."

The king nodded.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance Konoha ninja, My grandfather shared a friendly relationship with your First Hokage."

The King stood weakly, coughing into his fur cloak.

Gorou went to offer the man an arm of support but had it smacked away by his brother.

"Father doesn't require your succor."

Noeru sighed wearily.

"Nitabe-kun, please, fetch Shiori."

The blue-haired man nodded walking behind a curtained doorway next to the throne.

The king leaned on the arm of his throne looking at the pig which stared up at him oinking in concern.

"I'm fine Asuwa-kun, don't worry."

The king sighed.

"If Sanma were here, she would be heartbroken to see me in such a state."

Gorou looked down sadly.

Nitabe returned with a beautiful orange-haired girl with soft grey eyes.

"Tou-san, are you okay?"

He nodded to the girl.

"Yes, Shiori, I've just grown weary, please prepare some medicine for me."

The girl bowed excusing herself back to the room behind the throne.

Nitabe opened the curtain for the man.

"Let's go Tou-san, you need your rest before the council address."

Noeru stood up shakily walking away.

He turned back to the ninja coughing into his hand.

"Please, when you find the brigands, let none escape; they took my firstborn son, Ichigo."

The king's silver eyes were filled with pain as he clutched his fur cloak.

"He should have been king, he was a kind and strong man who loved everyone like family, he tried to stop them from burning the villages, and they killed him for it;"

His hands began to shake subtly.

"-men like that, with hearts full of hate, only bring pain, it's with a heavy heart that I advocate for violence, but they need to die."

Nitabe held his father's arm firmly.

"It's time to rest father."

The king nodded weakly stepping through the curtained doorway.

Nitabe turned to face his younger brother and the ninja.

"You have your orders so stop standing around and go kill those beasts, Gorou, I hope you come back with their heads,"

The man adjusted his glasses.

"- if not, then I suppose at least you can die serving a purpose other than a glorified wall watcher."

Gorou sighed.

"Yes brother, please protect father and mother in my absence."

Nitabe tssked.

"I'm going to be king when father passes, the city guard can handle such things, they are trifling for me."

Gorou irritated marched for the entrance.

"Aoba-san let's go."

The jonin followed him.

"He's your brother, has he always been so cold?"

Gorou shook his head.

"No, we were all happier, before Ichigo… but even after, it wasn't till Sanma vanished that he started to lose his heart."

The knight kept walking for the main hall of the castle.

"Netamaru-san, I apologize for the wait, please we can begin the statue."

The elderly architect and his girl apprentice began measuring the knight examining his features in front of a block of stone.

With deft hands, they held picks and hammers and began to chip away at the block.

The shinobi sat quietly on the floor watching with interest as the hours-long project went from a simple block of stone to an incredibly detailed statue of the man.

It took six hours, but when it was finished they carefully used ropes, and two guards moved the statue in line with the others so that Gorou was standing right after a girl with short wavy hair.

"It looks wonderful Netamaru-san, though I must ask, did I really look so grim?"

The elder man nodded straightly.

"Yes boy, but relax, it draws out your handsome features, no doubt noblewomen of the future will admire your beauty and imagine what a gentleman you were."

That made Gorou blush a bit as he nodded, still admiring his statue.

"I'm honored I got to be your final subject."

Gorou bowed to the elder and he smiled.

"I'm sure Anine will put my work to shame when she starts her first job for the crown."

The apprentice blushed, brushing her red hair aside.

"You speak too highly of me sensei."

Gorou thanked them hastily bowing.

"My deepest apologies but we must be off, I wish you well in your retirement Netamaru-san."

The knight seemed restless as he hastily walked out of the castle and past the statue courtyard.

Kazue felt sympathy for the older man clutching the white flower he'd given her the day previous.

The journey across the town was silent as the knight was buried in his head.

They arrived at the gates, and one of the guards had prepared five horses for them holding the tied off reigns.

"Here are the horses you requested Gorou-taichou."

"Thank you, Hanji-san."

Gorou excused the man with a subtle hand wave and he bowed walking away.

He handed them each the reins to one horse.

"I hope you have experience riding, if not remember these basics, stay calm, and keep a strong controlled hand on the reins, trust your steed and they will remain calm."

He demonstrated climbing on the saddle of his own personal white stallion and placing his feet into the stirrups.

Aoba and Kazue were able to do it with minimal effort, though Akira and Tanjiro were a bit shaky.

Once they had settled into the saddle, Gorou yipped his horse causing it to begin galloping at a moderately quick pace down the farmlands.

The shinobi followed his lead riding their own horses after him and Shokumaru who as a long-legged ninken was able to keep pace with minimal effort.

They followed Gorou's lead heading east along the farmlands and towards the thick forested hills which loomed in the distance.

It took them a little over an hour on horseback to arrive at the base of the rolling hills.

Dismounting from their horses, Gorou whispered to his steed and it whinnied heading back to the walls of the city with the other horses following its lead.

"So you know where these brigands are located?"

Gorou nodded.

"We caught one of them scouting near here, we took him back and threw him into the dungeon for a few days, he didn't want to speak but after we snapped a few of his fingers he spilled."

He pointed up with his armored gauntlet.

"They are supposed to be living out of an encampment ten kilometers within the forest."

Aoba nodded.

"That should be a few hours on foot, nothing we can't handle."

Gorou reached behind his shoulders popping something loose and dropping his heavy armored chest plate.

Reaching down he did the same for the steel faulds around his thighs so that the only armor he wore were his gauntlets, legplates, and a squared codpiece which protected his groin.

Flipping his lavish blue cloak inside out, the interior was revealed to be dark forest green and brown, he wrapped it around his tunic;

The tunic was a brown padded cloth and had a layer of chainmail visible underneath.

Aoba looked impressed at the sudden turnover.

"How ingenious, and here I thought knights only fought battles directly in bright armor."

Gorou scoffed at the mocking offense.

"I can't exactly march into the forest fully armored and expect to survive a battle, I'm chivalrous, not stupid."

He pulled the sword belt from his chest plate putting it back over his tunic and setting the pieces of armor at the base of the hill for later retrieval.

The man's posture rose and widened as he was suddenly free of the weight of the heavy armor.

He moved with surprising speed deftly climbing the hill with athleticism and technique that would be commonplace in a well trained Genin or weak chunin.

The ninja followed after him, Kazue curiously peaking up at the man.

"Have you ever battled with a ninja before Gorou-san?"

The knight shook his head.

"We're mostly neutral when it comes to you shinobi, and since we have ties with the Wind Daimyou the Sand ninja are required to protect us in the event of hostility from other villages."

He placed his gloved hand on a tree cutting a mark into it with the unsheathed edge of his sword.

"I have trained under Mifune-sama of the Land of Iron, Bushido was the basis of our knights kenjutsu and philosophy; and once briefly I was able to spar with a Sand ninja named Baki-san,"

He marked two more trees as they continued to walk.

"-both experiences elevated my skills more than years of regular training, sparring with my men, or hunting deserters and brigands, were able to."

Aoba noted his marking with his eyes but was silent as he understood.

Kazue looked at the debarked trees curiously.

"Gorou-san why are you marking those trees?"

Gorou wordlessly walked for a few moments mulling over her question before turning to face the girl.

"If we are unsuccessful, my father is going to commission an A-rank mission for a team of sand ninja along with the lieutenants of the guard to hunt down the brigands,"

He bitterly bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sure my brother is counting on us failing and expects for my death to be the catalyst for the brigands' real defeat."

Gorou marked a few more trees.

"I'm not expecting we'll be defeated, but a knight is expected to always have a backup plan in the event they are unsuccessful; If we fall, I'm leaving a trail for them to follow."

The man grunted walking past and swinging the base edge of his blade which was only partially unsheathed at his hip to mark a few more trees.

They continued heading further into the forest for the next few hours wordlessly as all focused their instincts in case of traps, or sudden ambush.

They felt the temperature of the forest shift as the tree density began to thin, and they could smell smoke in the distance.

"A fire, they must be close."

Shokumaru growled anxiously and Akira looked up cautiously.

"Sho-kun says he can smell blood."

Aoba adjusted the handle of his field tanto which was sheathed at the back of his green flak jacket, looking at his Genin.

"When we spot the enemies I want you to take a position in the treetops and let Gorou-san and I handle the fighting, you aren't to engage unless it's absolutely necessary are we clear?"

Kazue and her teammates nodded dutifully to the man.

"Okay, let's push forward."

The team continued walking low and slow through the forest and in the distance they sighted a point-topped wood perimeter wall encircling a camp.

Inside the wood enclosure was a large bonfire with a large dead elk bleeding into the fire as it cooked.

A few human-sized iron cages were near the wall and inside were ragged-looking men and women.

By the fire one man who wore a black fur cloak and had long black hair was spinning the spitroast, pushing a dagger into the elk's flesh to test its tenderness.

Other brigands on carved logs which were used as seats were sharpening blades, eating cooked vegetables, or drinking bottles of booze.

Kazue followed her orders leaping silently into a tree and holding the handle of a kunai.

Akira and her ninken took root in a v-shaped tree, and Tanjiro hid just below the very top of a particularly tall tree.

Aoba and Gorou wordlessly exchanged standard field signs gesturing with hand motions and drawing their respective blades, for Aoba a field tanto, for Gorou a shortsword.

Gorou took position near the prisoners while Aoba approached the distracted brigands.

They were nearly in position when Gorou saw something that made him fall back exclaiming in pain.

"Sanma-chan… imouto no… it can't be?"

An emaciated girl with messy long orange hair and dead purple-grey eyes looked up at him from within the cage.

"G-Go-kun… onii-chan you're not really here, it's just another vision, I thought those stopped already… I guess not."

She sat with her chest folded into her knees.

The man began to tear up.

"I thought… we all thought you died."

She chuckled dryly, with a pained expression.

"I wished for death, the first few weeks after any hope of escape had left me… but that stopped too... Someday they'll ransom me for a hefty sum, but only after I've run out of... other uses, "

She buried her face in her legs, her long hair hiding her face from the light.

"- Why am I talking to a figment, leave me Go-kun, seeing you here is too painful."

The man felt his heart leap in his throat, crushing agony filled his chest.

"W-why did this happen… this is all my fault… oh- I-I've failed you... I never should have let you down, you wanted to avenge Ichigo if I had just gone when you asked… I -This."

He began to sob, his face contorted with pain, dropping his sword and placing his fists into the grass.

The brigands noticed him as he violently sobbed into the grass laying in front of the desolate girl, drawing their axes and swords they walked over to the man.

"Boss, we've got a big catch this time!"

Aoba growled jumping in front of the man and holding his tanto up.

"Now!"

His Genin received the message launching attacks from their hidden positions.

Akira and Shokumaru roared like a lion turning into a whirling tornado of claws and fangs which tore through the chest of two brigands as it split into two separate spirals.

"Fang passing fang!"

Both landed with hot blood covering their faces and organs sticking to their bodies, Akira had to brush a string of intestines off of her shoulder nearly puking from the gore.

But looking to Shokumaru she saw his natural readiness to continue battling and overcame her guilt viewing the brigands as what they were targets.

Tanjiro launched a water whip from his fist wrapping it around the neck of a brigand and snapping it with a sharp tug upward.

The brigand's neck made an awful crunch and he fell to the ground with a thud his spine visibly jutting from his neck skin;

Tanji still teeming with adrenalin formed a second series of seals firing a fireball from his lips.

The boulder of flame crashed into the bonfire spilling the logs and setting the four bandits still standing up on fire.

They screamed in agony as they ran around engulfed in flames, Tanjiro looked horrified as he saw the men's flesh falling off them in waxy piles, their eyes melting from their skulls.

'O-oh Kami… I did that… What have I done?'

Kazue formed a seal and both her arms were encased in water.

"Water Style: Nautilus!"

She slapped out with tendrils of water which vertically severed the bodies of two men into two piles of limbs.

She felt remorse for the men but steeled herself forming a second set of seals.

"Fire style: Arrow comet!"

She attempted to focus her chakra field testing the jutsu which she had been working on.

To her surprise it worked a line of fire bursting from her lips and transforming with a whistling sound into a comet-like trail, it crashed into the ground with a series of crackles like fireworks.

A moment later it burst with a loud explosion cratering the ground and destroying the unfortunate souls in the vicinity.

They were tossed engulfed with flame but were already dead from the raw concussive force which had busted open their bodies like bags of blood and meat.

Aoba took the opportunity seeing the remaining brigands horrified and shellshocked from the carnage around them and cleanly severed their heads with a swipe of his blade.

Their bodies struck the grounds with a thud, which was echoed by the lighter thud of their heads a moment after.

Aoba's eyes scanned the area.

'Where did the leader go?'

Closing his eyes for a moment Aoba activated sensory mode.

'Y-you mean he's… no!'

Aoba snapped his head looking up to the tree where his student was perched.

Kazue paled… as she saw Tanjiro caught off guard, a man approaching him with a swing of a Kusagari.

"Tanji look out!"

The boy was still frozen, his eyes filled with fear and revulsion as he couldn't look away from the charred twitching corpses of his victims.

Unable to react as the leader of the brigands tore into his shoulder with the Kusagari's blade, removing his arm with a sick tearing and knocking him from the tree where he was perched.

He hit the branch with a thud and sick snap of his back before landing slack on the ground.

"TANJI!"

Kazue teared up in fear rushing over to check on her teammate.

She saw he was wheezing an odd breath pattern with a clicking sound in his throat.

His eyes were half-lidded and a line of blood poured from his cheek.

She held him crying and saw the blood pouring from his severed arm.

Thinking fast she reached into her hip pouch pulling out gauze and ninja wire, stuck her kunai into the embers from the fire, and began to do what she could to staunch the bleeding.

Kazue felt a chill of horror as Tanjiro had no reaction to her sticking the flat of the red hot kunai onto his shoulder.

'T-t-that means… he's either unconscious or… or…'

She pulled him into her, feeling his back she noted his spine was unnaturally curved and she began to cry into his chest.

"Please… please don't be dead… I love you, Tanji."

He let out a wheeze his eyes flickering left and right but didn't move.

Aoba prepared to intercept the brigand leader but before he had a chance Akira roared with rage letting out an intense growling scream that sounded like it tore her throat from inside.

"You- You BASTARD!"

She tackled the man and began beating his face in with her bare hands, her clawed nails tearing chunks from his cheek and nose.

He tried to fight back, slamming her in the ribs and face with hard punches and elbows and even cutting her arm with his kusagari, but she was so enraged she didn't even budge.

The man couldn't lift his arms from the shock of pain and multiple strikes to the face and was helpless to resist as the girl caved in his nose, breaking his jaw and teeth with her punches.

Aoba pulled her off of the man, ignoring her kicking him behind the knee, and striking his face.

"Akira, calm down, he's already dead!"

She breathed heavily, her pupils dilating like a rabid animal as she was still in fight or flight mode.

Shokumaru whimpered, backing away from her and that snapped her back to reality.

Suddenly she dropped to the ground crying and silently screaming as she felt the pain of her cut arm, broken knuckles, and bruised and broken ribs and gut.

Aoba stood back looking at his students and behind his glasses, he was tearing up.

'This wasn't supposed to end up like this, what a nightmare.'

He started shaking as he flashed back to the mission where his sensei had died.

Composing himself he ran over to check on Akira who was unable to vocalize from the pain.

He put a reassuring hand on Akira's non-injured arm.

"I'll be right back just… focus on breathing, in and out, in and out, you're strong, you've got this."

He ran over to where Kazue was holding the motionless form of Tanjiro and sobbing.

"S-sensei he…"

Aoba nodded.

"Let me see him, set him down carefully."

Kazue obliged the man laying Tanji down but still holding his hand and shaking.

Aoba laid his head on the boy's chest, feeling his wrist and neck with his hands.

"He's alive Kazue."

He held the girl who was still shaking.

"Shh, it'll be okay, just watch him for me, talk to him, I have to make sure Akira doesn't have any serious internal damage."

Gorou who had managed to snap himself free from his trance when he heard the bandit yell was helping the prisoners leave their cages.

Opening the cage his sister was in he began to tear up again as she slowly and shakily climbed out.

"Sanma, oh Kami, I'm so sorry this happened."

He held his sister in his arms and looking up she began to cry losing her empty expression as she realized it was real.

"O-Onii Chan."

Kazue, who still held Tanji's hand, looked down into his eyes, she saw his eyes flicker back and forth.

"Can you hear me, Tanji, I'm here, you're gonna pull through."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

He blinked his eyes, tearing up a bit, closing his eyes, he felt warm tears run down his cheeks but was unable to move his face from the shock.

He wheezed, pulling his lips slightly open with extreme effort.

"K-zu Lo… y."

He was unable to form the words but she realized what he was trying to say.

She held his hand tenderly.

X END X


	6. The price of power

The remnant sun

Chapter six: The price of power

**A/N:** Sorry for the long cliffhanger I had a few other projects to attend to, I plan to devote more time to get at least a few more chapters out in spring.

X X

Kazue cradled her teammate in her arms, still shaking slightly.

Her sensei walked over after checking on Akira who was now stable.

The man bit his thumb and formed a series of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Laying his hand to the ground, Aoba summoned a small spiked rodent which Kazue faintly recognized as a hedgehog.

"Kazue, take Akira and escort the others back to the castle-town, I'm taking Tanji back to the village for emergency treatment."

She seemed reluctant to let the boy go, but relented handing him over to the sensei who gently lifted him into his arms.

The bespectacled man looked down at the summoned rodent which had a small scroll on its back and wore a green bow around its neck.

"Hanaho, take us back to the village."

The hedgehog nodded, speaking with a soft, light feminine voice.

"Hai Aoba-sama."

The two poofed away, the sealing matrix receding behind them.

Collecting herself despite her worry Kazue looked down to her brown-haired teammate.

"Akira-chan are you okay?"

The dog girl nodded.

"I-I'm fine, can you help me, it's hard to stand with my ribs."

Kazue smiled offering the girl a helping hand and pulled her up.

Folding herself under Akira's shoulder she let her lean on her for support.

"We need to get back, sensei trusted us with this, let's make sure everyone's safe."

Akira agreed with a slight nod.

The knight Gorou took the lead carrying his smaller sister in his arms who's legs had been atrophied from lack of use.

Most of the other prisoners were able to walk with some difficulty as they had been used as manual labor by the bandits.

Kazue and Akira walked at the back of the group keeping an eye open for danger.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest Kazue released a small breath she had been holding.

The knight Gorou set his sister down in the soft grass, retrieving his armor, and quickly and deftly replaced it onto his form.

Placing two fingers to his lips he let out a powerful whistle which travelled in the slight valley.

A few minutes later four horses came running up to them.

Gorou loaded the freed prisoners atop each of them and sent them off to the villages.

The last remaining horse was his and he climbed up helping his sister on behind him.

He looked back to the two kunoichi.

"I apologize for making you travel by foot, I will attempt to come back and retrieve you if you wish to rest here, but I have to ensure the safety of the villagers."

Kazue nodded in understanding.

"It's fine, we'll manage, besides our sensei will probably return nearby."

Gorou half bowed to her.

"I shall return."

He yipped and the white stallion chased after its brothers.

Kazue took a seat on the grass looking up at Akira who stood shakily holding her stomach with a wince of pain.

Akira looked down at the red-haired girl worriedly.

"Do you think Tanjiro will be okay?"

Kazue nodded though she placed her thumb to her lip worriedly.

"I know he'll pull through, I just worry what condition he might be in."

* * *

_Back in Konoha…_

Aoba arrived in the village with a poof of smoke and began to run for the nearby hospital.

Stepping into the shinobi wing he looked at the Triage nurse worriedly.

"We've got a code blue in need of immediate treatment."

The medic-nin looked up concerned, noting the shape the boy was in she paled.

"Give me the run-down fast; Gurney!"

Two other medic ninja ran in with a wheeled metal stretcher and began loading the boy on.

"Loss of limb, Spinal burst fracture, Hard trauma to the back may have compressed his spine and his neck might be broken, by some miracle he's alive but he's in a quadriplegic state."

Aoba quickly reported back to the triage nurse who nodded.

"We need to take him for emergency surgery, you'll have to wait here."

The sensei looked worriedly at his student as he was wheeled away.

Taking a seat in the waiting room he formed a hand sign.

A second him appeared in a poof of smoke.

"I have to get back to the others, if the situation worsens dispel yourself and I'll return immediately."

The shadow clone nodded to its original.

Aoba took a deep breath and summoned the hedgehog a second time.

"Hanaho, take me back."

* * *

Kazue and Akira had been sitting at the forest edge for roughly a quarter-hour when they heard footsteps approaching from above the hill.

Aoba ran out with slightly labored breath.

"Sorry for the delay, Tanji's being taken care of, it's in the hands of the medical corp now, we need to focus on seeing our mission through."

The genin nodded with understanding though it didn't come easily.

Standing, Kazue looked to her sensei.

"Gorou-san was able to escort the villagers back safely."

Aoba looked to his two students.

"Let's start heading for the castle town it could be a while yet before he returns, Akira are you able?"

The girl nodded dauntlessly.

"I'm good sensei."

Her ninken brushed against her arfing loudly and she petted his ears, smiling down at him.

"Sho-kun's right, we need to push forward, for Tanji."

Akira took the initiative and began to walk down the dirt road leading back to the castle adjacent villages.

Kazue followed her feral teammate, aware of their sensei trailing just behind who was cautiously watching the area around them.

When they were about halfway there they were intercepted by a sound of hooves and a call.

"Wait up!"

They looked up and saw Gorou approaching on his white stallion, a second horse followed behind him.

"Sorry for the delay, a lot happened all at once."

He offered Kazue a hand and she climbed up onto the back of his horse, holding his sides for balance.

Aoba helped load Akira onto the front of the other horse and climbed just behind her to hold the reins.

The group rode back to the villages, and they could see a sea of mixed emotions, with people sadly hugging their relatives happy to see them again but mournful over their pain.

Gorou for his part has regained some of his previous vigor, and as he rode by the people cheered.

"You seem more beloved than before."

The knight blushed.

"It's probably you, they're cheering for Kazue-san, You all saw what a coward I really am, I froze up and we all would have died were it not for your quick thinking."

He looked down self effacingly.

"I'm sorry, I constantly preach about chivalry, but I was a coward when it mattered most."

Kazue shook her head, wrapping her arms around the man in a half hug.

"I don't blame you Gorou-san, it had to be hard seeing your sister like that."

He nodded his lips folded in a grim frown.

"Still, there are no excuses, I've already decided to hand my post over to someone more worthy; once this mission has ended, I'm stepping down."

The horse arrived at the stables whinnying, and the knight hopped down tying the steed off, and petting his muzzle.

The shinobi all climbed down and followed the man back through the gates.

After the tense events of the day, the relaxed atmosphere of the castle-town felt almost surreal.

The shinobi followed the man back to the castle, and were greeted at the entrance by their charge.

"Akira-chan, Kazue-chan, Aoba-kun!"

Aika ran over grabbing their hands and looking at them fretfully.

"Is Tanjiro-kun okay, my teacup broke while I was praying, I just knew it had to be an omen."

Aoba nodded solemn.

"He was wounded badly, but there's hope he might pull through."

She sighed relieved.

"So it might still be an omen of misfortune, not death."

She closed her eyes and hugged Akira who tensed up and let out a slight squeak.

At first Kazue thought it was due to her injured ribs, but then she noticed Akira blushing bright red and placing a hand behind the girls head comfortingly.

Aoba chuckled.

'Ah, young love.'

Kazue's eyes widened as she connected the dots.

'So Akira likes… oh.'

She blushed lightly.

Gorou cleared his throat.

"My father needs to see us."

Akira nodded and Aika regained her senses blushing and stepping back.

The shinobi bowed to their charge who returned the cordial motion.

The older knight looked down to his cousin.

"We'll be back Aika-chan."

The small girl nodded.

"Right, Go-kun."

Kazue followed the man with her team to the throne room.

As they passed the threshold she saw the girl from the forest, her long wild hair had been cut short and brushed and she was being fussed over on all sides by her parents and siblings.

The oldest brother who had been so cold before was a blubbering mess now crying into the girl's sleeve as she ran her hand through his hair.

Gorou's eyes lit up as he saw his family, he ran over dropping his rigid composure and joined in the group hug.

Kazue couldn't help but notice a faint smile creeping onto his face, which drew out his more handsome features.

The shinobi stood dutifully silent and waited for the royal family to finish their tender moment before interjecting.

Gorou was the one to whisper to his father and draw his attention to the shinobi in the room.

He stood with the help of his wife and stepped over to his throne taking a seat.

The queen Emi stood at his right side, with his eldest daughter Shiori sitting at the other side, the younger sister Sanma sat in her sister's lap, and the pig Asu, sat in her lap.

Gorou and his brother Nitabe stood at either side resembling the statues in their image.

Kazue knelt with her sensei and the king shook his head.

"No need, we have much to discuss."

Kazue stood curious, as her sensei looked for direction.

The king who seemed reenergized and healthier with the return of his daughter looked down at them.

"Sanma gave us troubling details, apparently the leader of the bandits was not among the group you killed; it seems he is a ninja like you, and troubling still, he has my son Ichigo's armor."

Aoba's eyebrow raised.

"Surely some simple plate armor won't stop us."

The king shook his head.

"It's no simple suit of plate, my son Ichigo was heir apparent, his armor was meant for the king of Butanoushiro,"

The man clutched his robes tightly.

"-it's special, made of chakra metal crafted by the first architect of the kingdom, it enhances the innate power of the wearer."

The king rapped his fingers worriedly.

"Sanma took the armor when she left to pursue the bandits, but she was defeated and captured, in the hands of the wrong person that armor is a dangerous tool of destruction."

The words hung heavy in the air and seemingly conjured the energy which brought to form with a resounding explosion heard far off in the distance.

Screams could be heard from the town.

"W-what?!"

Kazue ran out with the other shinobi and Gorou.

They could see smoke rising from the castle walls as rubble was tossed into the town square.

Panicked civilians were running around hiding behind buildings or ducking inside for cover.

The king looked on worried and began to cough into his hand.

Nitabe growled.

"Don't worry father I will retrieve the armor."

Gorou slammed his hand into his brother's chest stopping him from running ahead.

"No, you are too valuable Nitabe-Nii, I will go; stay here and protect the king, that is your duty."

Gorou drew his sword looking at the shinobi.

"Come with me, it's time we put this to rest, one way or another."

Sanma looked up worriedly.

"Gorou-kun, please… be careful."

The knight turned back to his little sister, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

The man ran ahead his plate armor clanking as he gained in speed every one of his footsteps slamming the stone ground with a resounding sound.

Kazue followed after him worriedly.

When they arrived at the gates they could smell the smoke much more strongly;

It seemed something had blown the parapets to cinders, the gate was caved in and the guards were crumpled on the ground.

As they ran out of the gates they could see a man, in ornate bronze armor accented with gold;

He wore a thick brown bear-fur cloak over it and had an age-faded purple Takigakure headband around his neck with a crude diagonal slash down the middle.

His hair was long and red, in a high spiky ponytail, and his dark brown eyes were narrow and filled with cruelty.

"Hahaha, where are your heroes now, I killed your prince, and your little princess has been broken completely by me, everyone who faces me dies."

The man swung out with a chained axe cutting down a villager who tried to face him with a pitchfork, tossing the chain over a little girl who was running away.

He dragged her back and lifted her by the neck.

"Face me cowards, or I'll kill this girl!"

He yelled up to the wall unaware of the arrival of the knight, and his ninja allies.

Against the advisory shouts of Aoba, Gorou ran out gritting his teeth and facing the man with his sword raised.

"Drop the girl you craven bastard!"

The man swiveled his head, sneering at the knight.

"You again, I thought we already realized how this would go, isn't that why you ran last time, and left your big brother to die against me."

Gorou stepped back pained, but maintained his resolve.

"I-it wasn't like that, I was just a boy then, Ichigo-nii told me to run."

The man chuckled.

"And how did that go for him, cut down like so much cattle and left in the dirt for your feeble father to cry over."

Gorou growled.

"You shut your mouth, he was twice the man you are!"

The knight rushed forward swinging his blade down with chakra and cutting the chain off of the axe.

The man seemed mildly annoyed but sidestepped his following slash and punched him in the face with the handle of the axe.

Gorou was caught off guard, but before the man could bring down the blade Kazue dove in tackling him out of the way.

The man postured with a hand to his side, gesturing with his outstretched fingers.

"I'm Takima Yuuta, leader of the 'Burden of the bear', you might have killed some of my untrained bandits, but I'm a Jonin, and I won't fall so easily."

He growled, tossing the axe from his hand and Kazue was forced to hop away to dodge it.

She avoided it but before she could even find her footing the man raised his palm and the axe bounced off of the ground flying towards her chest.

She raised the blade from her back in a guard and stopped the blade.

Her eyes were focused on the axe and when she looked up the man was already in front of her with a visible chakra-laced palm aimed for her neck.

She caught his hand in between her wrists and pulled him in to counterattack, mirroring her fight with Tanji a few days prior.

The man seemed genuinely surprised by her quick reflexes and was caught in the chest by a rising knee from the girl.

She slammed the side of her fist into his temple while yanking on his arm with all of her strength, and sweeping out his knees with a hook kick.

The combined attack threw him sideways to the ground.

Kazue growled and brought her blade down on the ground aiming to end it quickly and stab the man through his neck.

He narrowly avoided it with a sudden snap of his body and kipped up gripping her throat in his hand.

He raised her high into the air one-handed with inhuman strength and she gasped for air fighting in his grip.

She could feel the energy in her body being pulled loose in his grip.

'W-What is this jutsu?!'

The man's chakra leaked into her and invaded her body, gripping her chakra and pulling her very essence out of her.

"Fang Rotating Fang!"

Akira and Shokumaru blitzed towards the man in a dual tornado from behind, but he jumped over it at the last moment not even looking behind him.

"Disobedient mutts, need to learn their place!"

When the two spiralled out into their regular forms, he kicked the ninken hard in the ribs with his metal plated foot causing it to cry out in pain and fly into Akira's side barreling her over.

At this point, Kazue could see her own flesh turning ghostly pale as more and more of her life essence was ripped out and devoured by the man's jutsu.

Aoba threw powerful chakra senbon attempting to pierce the man's arm and make him drop the girl but he caught them in his flat palm with his other hand impassive to them piercing his hand.

'W-what, how can he resist their numbing effect, not even Kakashi could break loose!'

He looked back to the girl smirking.

"I'm going to drink your chakra, down to the last drop, and then, when you're barely alive, I'm going to kill your friends in front of you, and force you to watch."

She paled still trying to pry his hands loose, but his metal plated grip was like a vice compressing her neck.

It seemed she was helpless, her arms falling slack to her sides as she wheezed for air.

The man extended his tongue outward, it was at least five inches longer than a normal human tongue and reptilian in appearance, seemingly a side effect of his strange jutsu.

She could see the visible blue flames of her chakra being pulled from her, and the man licked out at it taking an ember onto his tongue and pulling it into his mouth.

"Simply delicious, I've never tasted chakra like this,"

He licked his lips, his pupils dilating from the experience.

"-you must be special, perhaps I won't kill you, I could keep you around as my own personal chakra fountain."

He caressed her face making her shiver with discomfort.

"What a pretty little creature you are, in a few years you and I could make some powerful chakra batteries for me to feast on."

She growled redoubling her effort in a desperate attempt to loose herself from the man but she was too weak, having been drained of most of her chakra.

"Now, now don't fight it, it's a great honor you know, not many get to see this jutsu and live, I stole it from the Takigakure archives when I was just a jonin; the Water Rancour Fear kinjutsu,"

He lightly lifted the plate armor showing the stitches over his chest, which was pulsing with strange blue light.

"-They chased me for years but it just gave me a full plate of chakra meals to feast on, eventually they gave up, they realized it was foolish to send men to kill a god."

He laughed, self-amused.

"I lost track of how many years I've been gone, everytime I feast on chakra it rejuvenates my body so I haven't aged since my twenties."

Aoba surveyed the situation trying to find an opening, but the man permanently had an eye locked on him which gave him pause.

Kazue felt her vision starting to fuzz from the chakra drain, as a loud heartbeat could be heard, she noticed the blue light in the man's chest growing brighter and brighter.

'So that's how it works…'

The man let out a sigh and went to speak again when Aoba formed a hand sign.

The man's hand exploded with chakra as the senbon exploded.

"W-what?"

He growled with annoyance watching the metal plated hand fall to the ground.

Turning his attention fully to the Jonin he failed to notice the approaching figure until the last second.

"Aragh!"

Gorou swung with a powerful stance and lightning fast movement, his longsword filled with pulsing chakra, he cleaved the man's arm off at the shoulder, Kazue falling to the ground freed.

Takima growled, doubling back in pain, thick clumpy blood fell from his severed limb.

The knight picked up Kazue, and her teammates, setting the girls and the ninken down by their sensei.

Gorou turned back to face the man.

"It's over fiend!"

The man closed his eyes, chuckling.

Despite the fact he was missing his right hand and left arm he seemed unfazed.

Clumpy dark blood spilled out in a trickle and began to form thread-like bundles which grew into deformed looking red skinned limbs, the man opened and closed his new hands.

"I told you, I can't be killed, your brother learned that first hand, after he cut my head off he thought he had won,"

The man smirked.

"He was so eager, smiling at that village girl, telling her she was safe, he didn't expect a thing as I came up behind him and tore his throat out."

The man looked mildly disappointed.

"I just hope he was still alive to watch what I did to her."

Gorou felt burning rage in his body.

"You demon!"

He rushed the man raising his long sword in a kendo esque stance.

Copying something he'd learned from Mifune he flashed forward, and a split second later the man was split diagonally at his chest.

The top half of his body was severed from the bottom.

Gorou smirked.

"N-niisan, I did it."

Kazue went to cry out in warning, but her throat was ravaged; Aoba was looking away at the moment too concerned about Akira.

Kazue watched horrified as the top half of the man's body spun around, reattaching to his lower half on backwards, and he reared back an arm.

Gorou turned around but was unable to react in time as the man punched a hole through his chest outstretching his hand on the other side of his back.

"Well, I did warn you, but, you are brothers after all."

The taki bandit ripped his hand back out the front of Gorou's chest, spilling blood on his armor and causing him to slump to the ground.

With a sickening crunch of sinew and muscles the man spun back the correct way, the ornate armor fell off of his chest from the loss of his limbs and severing of his chest.

All that was left was the man's black pants and a tattered fur cloak.

His bare chest was now visible, and she could see his chest was covered in a complex series of stitch marks which led to large x at his chest.

The man chuckled, tearing the stitches from his chest and ripped them out with a splash of blood.

The large x hole over his chest opened and his loudly beating heart was visible.

It was a large black mass with a wide mouth and beady glowing eyes.

It opened its mouth and a blue tongue even larger than the man's own flopped out.

Immediately all the shinobi could feel their chakra being sucked out from an area of effect, as the man's deformed body began to gain a more natural color and heal itself.

"Isn't it grand, I was so inspired by Kakuzu-sama, I decided to follow in his footsteps and do the same thing he did, unfortunately I didn't have any clan elders to kill,"

He laughed into his bloodied hand smearing a bloody handprint on his lower face.

"So I settled for the daughter of our dear Village head, her heart was just brimming with chakra after she drank the hero water, and she was so trusting of her dear sensei."

He smiled as if recalling fond memories.

Kazue felt horror within her not just over the man's power, but the fact that a human could be so ruthless.

Aoba took a deep breath drawing his tanto.

Kazue could barely speak but she croaked out.

"S-sensei no…"

He looked down at her.

"Just stay back Kazue, I'll handle this."

The man focused, raising his glasses over his eyes and drawing some chakra needles in his fist.

He spun the small sword in his grip and flashed forward.

Swinging at the man's head from a blindspot he attempted to end things quickly.

The man reacted by lifting a leg behind him and kicking at the jonin sensei.

Aoba slammed his fist into the leg piercing it with chakra needles and hopping away.

He formed more chakra needles in his fist and disappeared amid a sea of ravens.

The birds surrounded and pecked at the man who growled with annoyance.

"You damn birds!"

Aoba flung himself forward from the opposite side, punching the man in his normal shoulder with chakra needles.

With the man's body riddled with needles Aoba formed a single handed seal and they exploded, blowing the man's arm and leg off and hobbling him over.

Aoba switched places with his ravens floating above the man and diving down with his tanto in both hands aimed for the man's exposed heart.

The rogue taki nin growled and formed a hand seal.

"Water style: Gorgon Spit!"

The man's reptilian tongue flung a clear liquid at the Jonin, which ate through his shades and the caustic cloud burned the Jonin's eyes lightly.

"Now you can't see a thing!"

Aoba smirked.

"As if a little thing like that could stop me."

The man clicked his teeth on his tongue redirecting his blade towards the man's heart.

"Echolocation?!"

Growling the man pulled his chest open and Kazue paled.

"Sensei look out!"

The deformed heart creature's blue tongue flew out at the sensei and wrapped him in it's grip.

Aoba began to groan in pain as the chakra was visibly pulled from his body at a much faster speed than Kazue's had been.

"You arrogant fool, now you've sealed your fate, you'll be dead in seconds!"

The man let out another wicked laugh watching as the Jonin squirmed in his grip, his skin growing paler as the chakra left his body.

Kazue's eyes shot open as she felt some strange chakra fill her body, it felt like something warm and heavy slipped over her skin and she heard a high clinking and sharp thud sound.

Looking ahead she saw golden chains had severed the tongue and wrapped around Aoba pulling him away, four spear tipped chains had pierced the bandit.

One in his cheek, one in his pectoral, one in his heart, and one in his groin.

He yelled with agony as he was lifted into the air by the ghostly chains which tore out pulling the flesh from his body with wet ripping sounds.

The deformed heart creature screeched like a reptile as it was pulled from his chest with the ripping of threads.

It tried desperately to pull itself back in with it's severed tongue but it was pierced by all of the chains which ripped it to pieces, falling to a pile of wet black clumps on the ground.

"No what have you done!"

The man fell to his knees screaming as his red hair began to turn white, his body expelling chakra in a cloud of blue fog in the air.

He began to burn up with blue flames a younger and older form of him overlapping like a mirage until with a dried out older voice he rasped out in anguish and crumbled to ash.

The chains moved around like four flicking tails behind Kazue, giving her the appearance of a kitsune before they receded into her.

Aoba looked up at her like he had just seen a divine being with his blurred vision.

"K-Kushina-nee?!"

Kazue smiled sadly at him.

"No sensei."

He collected himself nodding as the moment returned to him.

"R-right, sorry."

Kazue offered him a hand up and he accepted.

The girl suddenly gained a look of extreme concern running over to where the knight lay on the ground.

"Gorou-san!"

She held the man in her arms looking down worriedly at him.

Blood pooled in his chest and some leaked from his mouth but he was smiling up at her.

"Y-you did it."

She nodded.

"He's gone, now your family can rest easy."

Gorou let out a relieved sigh.

"T-that's good, I'm glad they'll be safe."

Kazue looked down at him insistently with teary eyes.

"So will you right, you'll also be safe… r-right?"

He shook his head up at her.

"I'm not gonna make it, we Butanou have incredible resolve, no doubt that's the only reason I'm still holding on, but… my heart, it's in pieces, there's just no way to save me now."

He coughed into his armored wrist spilling more blood on his armor.

"S-sorry, I let you suffer longer than I should have… I should have stopped him but, even now after all this time, I was still too weak."

Tears began to fall softly down his cheeks as she held his armored hand in her own.

"You saved me, you were incredible, please don't call yourself weak Gorou-san."

He nodded weakly.

"Well… I suppose that's true, p-perhaps once, in the end I was finally... of use to someone."

He coughed again spraying a mist of blood into the grass.

A series of loud footsteps were heard and Gorou's eyes lit up slightly.

"Sanma-chan, Nitabe-nii."

The younger girl with short orange hair and grey eyes ran over to him.

"Gorou-nii no!"

She clutched him in her arms.

"You can't die please, I need you!"

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she sobbed into his long hair.

Nitabe fell over beside his brother, his glasses falling off from the effort.

"Go-otou, no don't die, please I'm sorry, I never meant it, you should be king not me, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it's my fault Ichigo died!"

Gorou laughed dryly.

"Well I never thought you'd bow to me, but it's fine, I never blamed you brother, I- I just wanted your approval… you've always been my hero."

Nitabe's tears began to fall onto his brother's chest as he held his shoulders.

The king and queen stepped out into the field earning some exclamations of surprise from the villagers who had begun to gather.

Their daughter, the eldest princess, helped the king along.

"Baby no!"

The queen Emi ran over and wrapped her son in her arms.

"Kaa-san's here stay with us sweetie, it'll be okay."

His older sister Shiori, who had looked to the king for egress, cried into his arms.

"Go-otou, no…"

He shook his head.

"S-sorry Kaa-san, Shiori-chan I have to do something I swore I'd never do, I have to make you cry,"

He frowned solemnly.

"- I-I wish I could stop this.. all of this, but Kami has willed it be, today I join Ichigo, and the kings before us."

The king for his part looked solemn but out of respect for his son, he held his tears in and bowed to him.

"Gorou, my son, I never should have compared you and your brother to Ichigo, it was unfair, and I see now, too late, that you have the heart of a king, please, forgive your father his foolishness."

Gorou nodded.

"There's nothing… *wheeze*... to forgive father.."

The knight folded his arm over his chest in a knight's salute.

"Serving you, my king… has been the honor… of my life…"

He closed his eyes smiling, and his breath stopped.

The king let a single tear fall.

"Raising you my son… has been my great joy… though it ends in such sorrow."

The man placed a single hand atop the knights hand, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Kazue felt warm tears drop down her cheek.

Aoba folded a hand over his mouth but was visibly shaken, Akira silently cried, and she could hear Shokumaru whimper.

The king looked up at the sky as the clouds began to grey.

"The heavens weep, on this day a king has died."

The king stood with a sudden strength he hadn't had, and lifted his fallen son into his arms.

"-Shiori, fetch the royal architect Anine, there is a project I wish her to begin at once."

The eldest daughter nodded, standing and wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"At once, tou-san."

* * *

The funeral was a solemn affair as funerals oft our, Gorou was laid in an airtight coffin of bronze filled with white flowers, all of his closest loved ones placed a kiss and a prayer upon his brow;

Then, adorned in the royal armor of Butanoushiro, which had just been reforged by the crown architect Anine he was closed inside, and lowered into the royal pond in the castle courtyard.

Aika sang a mournful song as he was lowered, and the king gave him his last rites, using the speech to give him the oath of the crown, Nitabe answered in his place.

When the funeral was complete, Anine was called to a meeting with the royals while the shinobi waited in the courtyard, Akira was sadly skipping rocks in the fountain.

Kazue was twirling the flower he had given her.

When they returned Anine hastily left with a scroll and the king stepped out to meet them at the fountain statue.

"Thank you, I realized, we've erred, we had yet to give you thanks for killing the bandit leader."

Kazue shook her head.

"It wasn't time, I understand of course."

The king smiled grimly.

"Such a mature young girl, you've suffered loss already, I can see it in your eyes."

Kazue nodded.

"I lost my parents, long ago."

The king placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Loss is never easy, but it makes you stronger, hold onto that pain."

She bowed to the man.

"Thank you."

The king turned away from them at the sound of a whistling instrument.

"Ah, my brother is here, come it's time you met the one who hired you."

They followed the king to the gate and saw a man with dark skin, and a bushy black beard, he was adorned in purple robes, with a square hat atop his head.

He exchanged bows with the king and they exchanged kisses on either cheek.

Aika ran out excitedly and nearly tackled the man.

"Tou-san!"

The man smiled, patting her head.

"Hello my girl, it joys me to see you well."

The two shared a tender hug.

The king gestured with his hand to the shinobi.

"These are the ninja who have protected your daughter."

The man nodded to them.

"Ah, leaf ninja, when I sent out the request I never expected your village would answer the call, it would seem some foolish nationalism blinded my judgement."

He bowed respectfully to them.

Aoba bowed back his genin mirroring him.

"It's an honor to meet you Wind Daimyo-sama."

The man waved them off genially.

"Please, we're past that point, you can call me by name, Yoshua"

They nodded.

Kazue smiled up to the man.

"Thank you Yoshua-san."

He nodded smiling with his eyes.

Aika ran over and grabbed the dog girl by her arm.

"Father, the one I wrote to you about this is her."

Akira blushed.

"Y-you wrote about me?"

Aika nodded gleefully.

The man chuckled.

"Ah, so this is the one you fancy?"

Aika paled.

"T-tousan you weren't supposed to tell her!"

Akira blushed bright red looking at the girl.

'S-she fancies me?'

The daimyou chuckled at teasing his daughter.

"Well how else are we supposed to arrange the marriage."

Aika blushed equally red.

"M-marriage, tou-san It's way too soon!"

Yoshua smiled.

"I was joking, love, though you do need to think about such things ahead of time, we are born with responsibilities to uphold."

Aika nodded.

"R-right, I knew that."

The daimyou reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a necklace made of white crystal jewels which shone brilliantly with green light.

He bowed and offered them to the Jonin sensei.

"I already sent the mission fee to your Hokage, but I wanted to more personally reward the ones who did the mission, please take this, it will be appraised for a great sum."

Aoba blushed, his eyes bulging at the brilliant jewels but he seemed reluctant to accept.

"A-are you sure Yoshua-san, I mean I couldn't possibly…"

The daimyou nodded.

"Please, I insist."

Aoba nodded reluctantly and took the jewels, pocketing them in his flak jacket.

The king cleared his throat.

"The kingdom of Butanoushiro also wanted to thank you personally, but our treasury isn't that expansive, so instead we offer permanent citizenship to each of you."

He pulled three leatherbound paper books from his cloak and handed it to the teacher, inside were passports with the royal seal stamped upon it.

"For as long as our family rules this kingdom you and your families shall have a home here."

Aoba and the genin bowed to him.

"We're honored Noeru-san."

He smiled.

"Thank you again for everything, feel free to rest here awhile before heading back to your village, there is a festival planned to honor my son."

Aoba bowed gratefully but looked up with an apologetic smile.

"I wish we could, but my student was badly hurt and we need to get back and check on him."

The king nodded.

"I understand, I wish you well on your journey then."

With a final bow the team excused themselves and headed for the gate.

As they were nearing the farmlands leaving the castle town they heard footsteps running after them.

"Wait!"

Turning back they saw the Wind Daimyo's daughter Aika running up to them smiling widely.

Kazue looked up curiously.

"What is it Aika-chan?"

The girl blushed slightly winded but still smiling widely.

"I wanted to thank you for everything."

She locked eyes with Akira who blushed lightly, and grabbed her by her jacket pulling her forward and locking lips with her.

Akira blushed brighter red but pushed into the kiss grabbing the side of her face softly and assuming the masculine position.

Kazue blushed watching the display, and Aoba looked away embarrassed.

When the moment ended they pulled away and Aika handed Akira a scroll.

She turned to Kazue and gave her a hug, offering one to Aoba who begrudgingly accepted and pretended to mind, though he was soft on her.

Aika bowed to all of them.

"Thank you all again, Kazue, Aoba-san I hope to meet you again someday."

She looked to Akira grabbing her hand with the scroll in it and gave it a soft squeeze.

Turning around she ran back to the gate where her father was calling for her.

Akira slid the scroll into her dark purple jacket, smiling ear to ear with a wolfish grin.

Kazue nodded.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Aoba chuckled.

"Though, not unwelcome; come on, let's get back."

The jonin commander pulled a second set of shades from his jacket replacing them on his face as they walked back the dirt road up the hill to the expansive forest which led to the land of fire.

The kingdom of Butanoushiro was seen from behind them with a bronze statue glistening in the setting sun.

A large winged pig, and atop it… a long-haired man in brilliant armor rode the suidae steed with a sword drawn in defense of the kingdom, a smile on his face, and a crown atop his head.

X END X


End file.
